New Life Ahead
by FlamesOfDeath017
Summary: Tsurara Oikawa was a normal high school girl not until her mother reveals their family secret that was kept hidden through centuries. What will Tsurara do? Will she follow what her mother revealed her or do what her heart tells her to do?
1. Chapter 1

"Tsurara!Tsurara. Wake up! It's Morning already and you still have classes"

"5 more minutes please" groaned Tsurara. " No! You cannot young lady it's already 8:00 o'clock and you have 10 minutes to get ready for the Opening Ceremonies" Yelled Setsura to her daughter. "What! Why didn't you tell me?" Shouted Tsurara back to her mother "Well I would have if a certain person would have just woke up when I tried to wake her up a few minute ago" said Setsura in a sarcastic tone. Tsurara laughed weirdly "Well…. I.. I'm Sorry Mom…." "It's Fine just get dressed now! Or else you'll be late" said Setsura "Yes Mother.. Oh by The Way! Ohaio Okaaasann!" shouted Tsurara in a cheerful manner "Good morning Darling" said Setsura before she went out the room.

Tsurara Oikawa a 16 year old high school girl with long black hair with a mixture of blue on top made her way downstairs(now dressed in her school uniform) to where her mother is. "I'm going now Mom. Goodbye" and kissed her mother on the cheek "Goodbye Darling and don't forget your lunch this time please" said Setsura to her daughter who only nodded in response. "Be careful Kay!" "Yes Mom I will" * Geez I'm not a 5 year old mom. But still that's why I love her right?* thought Tsurara as she walked towards her new school. *This Day will be the Best!*thought Tsurara excited.


	2. First Day at School

I Know the first chapter isn't that good but please continue reading it gets better every chapter i assure you! ;) PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"Good Morning Class. We have a new Transfer Student would you please come inside" said the teacher to Tsurara. Tsurara walked quietly into the room with a smile as usual "Good Morning! My name is Oikawa Tsurara and I am very glad to meet all of you" while introducing herself the class was looking straight at her especially the guys while whispering_ 'Wow! She's cute' 'Ya think she has a boyfriend?' 'Dunno? Hope not'_ and they suddenly stopped when the teachers looked at the boys and raised her eyebrows. After introducing herself to the class the door suddenly opened and a guy with glasses with brown and black hair suddenly went inside "Nura, Rikuo you are late and on the first day of class" the teacher said calmly but a hint of disappointment in her voice can be heard "I'm very sorry it's just we had some family troubles…" He stopped when he saw a girl in front of him looking at him and he suddenly noticed that this girl was a transfer student and was probably introducing herself to the class. "I'm very sorry. I didn't noticed that there was a new student" "it's okay she's done introducing herself anyway." Said Aki Haruno their teacher for the first subject "You may sit down now Rikuo" "Hai!" replied rikuo which sat on his seat which was near the window " Ummmm….. Oikawa-san you may seat beside…. Kana- chan over there." Aki pointed. "Yes Haruno- sensei" Tsurara walked and sat down beside Kana who was smiling at her and said " Hello my name is Kana Ienaga it's very nice to meet you Tsurara- chan" " It's very nice to meet you too. Ienaga-san" said Tsurara "Please call me by my first name I'm calling you anyway in your first name Tsurara- chan" Tsurara hesitated first and gave in and said " Thank You Kana-chan" " No problem. Sit down or else Aki sensei will get mad at us even if you're a new student" said Kana politely which Tsurara followed.

After 4 subjects later; ***It's finally time for lunch. I'm very hungry already*** thought Tsurara until the students suddenly encircled her and asked her about her family background, how old she is, and If she has a boyfriend and after answering each and every question they finally left her alone "Thank God They left me alone. I thought they'll never let me eat" said Tsurara "Well almost. I'll probably eat by now if I were you look at the time you have 15 minutes left" said an unknown voice to her which she couldn't see since that person was at her back and when she turned around she saw the guy who was late a couple of hours ago. When Rikuo noticed she was looking at her with a questioning look he said "My name is Nura Rikuo. It's very nice to meet you…" she stopped when he was still thinking about her name. When he heard a giggle from the girl ***She's cute*** Rikuo thought "My name is Oikawa Tsurara. It's very nice to meet you too Nura-kun. I'll be going now since I have 10 minutes left. Goodbye!" said Tsurara and smiled at him "Goodbye then Oikawa-san" Rikuo said.

* * *

After Lunch Tsurara was thinking about what club she should join. "You having a hard time thinking about what club you want to join Oikawa-san?" a guy named Shima asked her "Yes im new so i don't really know what club i should join and now i'm having a hard time thinking of it" Tsurara answered with a confused face yet with a smile. "Then you could join the Kiyo Cross" said Shima. "Kiyo Cross?" asked Tsurara with a confused face "Oh you haven't heard of it we're actually a group that researches about yokai and while researching we stop by places that actually can be fun sometimes" Shima answered back with a smile ***Kiyo Cross? huh Sounds fun Maybe i'll join*** thought Tsurara "Ok then i'll join" answered Tsurara with a smile on her face. "Ok then the club always holds it's meetings at the roof" said Shima "Ok See you later" said Tsurara.

* * *

**~~~~~At The Roof~~~~~**

****Tsurara went up to the roof which that guy called Shima said they would be. When Tsurara entered the room she saw them talking about a yokai or something like that with the members listening but also pestering the guy discussing about the yokai. ***Should I just make a run for it? I mean they don't even see me so it would be alright* **Tsurara was about to make a run for it and join another club which may interest her more when she bumped into someone. "I- I'm very Sorry. I didn't mean to." Tsurara was at the loss of her words when the person she bumped into suddenly interfered "It's ok I should be the one to say sorry" ***Hey I know i heard that voice somewhere* **They both thought and raised their heads and said "Oikawa-san?" "Nura-kun?" they both said at the same time. There were silence for what seems like 5 minutes but it actually was 10 seconds. Rikuo was the first to break the silence and asked her "Oikawa-san what are you doing here?" Rikuo asked in a confused tone

"A-Ano i...was just...about to" ***What could I say I can't tell him that i was going to just find another club when i said that i'm going to join right?***Tsurara asked herself. "You were about to runaway aren't you when promised a member here to join didn't you?" Rikuo answered back and smirked. "I...I was not! Okay.. I was going to join" Tsurara answered annoyed.

***Damn you! why would you do that*** said Rikuo to his yokai self

_***I just wanted to make things interesting'** _said his other self

***You didn't make everything interesting you made it worse she probably thinks i'm a jerk right now***

_***Well you are a Jerk, Jerk... Your on your own***_

***Hey... Wait***

***Why was he acting like that he looked like as if he was annoyed by something*** thought Tsurara. "A-Ano.. Are you alright?" Tsurara asked in a concerned voice. Rikuo looked at her and said "Ummm. Yeah. I'm alright i'm sorry with what i just said kay?" "It's okay it's true anyway" Tsurara answered back with a smile. ***NO! Wait! did i just tell him the truth* **Tsurara thought "It's okay but it is a fun club to join. Well a little fun. It's kinda scary sometimes too" ***Scary?*** "It's fine i'll join. But is Nura-kun a member here too?" "Yes i am Tsurara-chan" Tsurara blushed by the suffix added to her name. "Ok then i'll introduce you to them now. Ok?" Rikuo while heading to where the group is "Ok" Tsurara said with a smile on her face

* * *

****"Kiyotsugu we have a new member who wants to join" said Rikuo to guy who had black short hair "Oh! Really! Who is it?" asked Kiyotsugu in an excited voice "Her name is Tsurara Oikawa she's the new student" explained Rikuo "Oh! Welcome Aboard Tsurara- chan" Tsurara just smiled at him. "I will introduce you to the group then" "Okay"answered Tsurara "Okay I'll introduce the girls first. This is Saori Maki, Natsumi Torii, Kana Ienaga, and our onmyoji Keikan Yura" "Hello! Tsurara-chan" The girls greeted her at the same time "Hello it's very nice too meet you" Tsurara smiled "And of course the guys This is Jiro Shima, Nura Rikuo, and ME! Kiyojuji Kiyotsugu it's very nice too meet you Tsurara" "It's nice too meet you guys too. Oh! it's already time to go home Bye!" said Tsurara in a hurry "You already need to go OIkawa-san?" Shima said "Yeah, my mom will get furios with me see you tomorrow guys. Bye!" "Goodbye Tsurara-chan see you tomorrow" They all said at the same time

***They are very nice people*** Tsurara thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

**~~~~Tsurara's House~~~~~~ **

****"Mom!I'm home" yelled Tsurara "Welcome home Tsurara. So how was the first day at school?" asked Setsura to her daughter "It was great!" said Tsurara with a big smile on her face "OH, really? Well, that's good" said Setsura with a slight smile on her face. "Mom, Is there something wrong?" asked Tsurara worried about her mother "No nothing's wrong. C'mon Now! Change your clothes so we can eat dinner together" said Setsura "Okay?"

Tsurara changed her clothes and immediately went down stairs to where her mother was there she was already sitting down at the table. Tsurara sat down and asked her mother the same words she asked her a while ago but was answered back with a _'Yes i am dear don't worry'_ ** *What's wrong with her I know there's something wrong with her***Tsurara asked herself but just put her thoughts aside since she knows that no matter how many times she asks she gets the same answer and just moved on to eating. When they were done eating Tsurara went upstairs to do her homework.** *Should I Tell her about it now before it's too late* **(Tell her about what exactly?)

* * *

**~~~~Nura Mansion~~~~**

****"I'm back!" yelled Rikuo "Waka! welcome back the Supreme Commander wishes to talk to you" said the guy with the floating head "About what Kubinashi?" asked Rikuo in a respectful way "That i do not know but he's waiting for you at his room" said Kubinashi "Thank you" said Rikuo and headed to his grandfather's room "You wanted to talk to me" Rikuo asked "You finally came Rikuo and here i thought you were going to runaway from a fight" said Nurarihyon with a teasing tone "Why would i do that old man?" said Rikuo with a smirk on his face but now his voice was deep and he grew taller, his hair instead of brown and black became white at the top and black at the bottom and with crimson eyes.

Nurarihyon was slightly annoyed by his grandson's comment but didn't bother with it. "Let's get to the chase Rikuo. Find Setsura and bring her to the main house now but make sure that no one notices okay" Nurarihyon said seriously. Rikuo who saw he's grandfather so serious wanted to spoil it and decided to tease him "Oh! So you want me to kidnap a woman? What am i a kidnapper? and anyway your too old she won't like you anyway" Rikuo smirked at the last sentence. " THAT'S IT RIKUO NO I AM NOT ASKING YOU TO KIDNAP THIS WOMAN I JUST WANT YOU TO BRING HER TO ME SINCE IT INVOLVES A LOT OF THINGS THAT IS ALL THAT YOU SHOULD KNOW OKAY" Nurarihyon answered very mad at what his grandson just said "Geez, Alright, Alright i'll find her tommorow night kay? Saitsfied Old Geezer? You almost broke eardrums there" "You Deserved it!Now Get Out!" "Fine i'll get out"

Rikuo whistled and a snake appeared out of nowhere and Rikuo sat on it with just one person in his mind "Tsurara ha? interesting"

* * *

**Yey Finally Done! XD So? How is it did ya like it please review... I'll try my best for the next chapter... XD REVIEW PLEASE 3**


	3. We meet again

Hello There! Thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter I really appreciate the comments and nope it didn't hurt my feelings. Coz' its true anyways XD . Thank you Please review... 3

* * *

~~~Morning~~~~~

Tsurara woke up very early from school when she noticed a note at her lampstand ***It's from mother what could it be* **Tsurara thought. Tsurara read the note and was shocked with what her mother just wrote:

Dear Tsurara,

I won't be coming back home for a week so please make sure that you are safe I already asked your Aunt Miko to take care of you she'll be there by the time you get back from school. I can entrust you with everything right? Don't worry I will just be visiting a distant relative of mine okay. Be safe and don't forget lunch.

Love,

MOM

* * *

"She won't be coming back for a week and Aunt Miko will be staying with me huh? Okay then" Tsurara could only smile on the idea. Tsurara went down to stairs to find food on the table with a note saying _'I already cooked your breakfast because I know you are horrible at cooking' _***Why does she still need to include that at the note * **Tsurara frowned at the idea of her mom making fun of her cooking skills. After eating Tsurara was getting ready for school and went out the house.

While walking down the street she saw Rikuo heading to school with Kana clinging at his arm. Tsurara pushed aside that fact and started to walk towards them she decided to eavesdrop on their conversation ***I think this a bad idea Oh well* **

"Kana-chan please let go of my arm" Rikuo pleaded "Okay, on one condition" Kana grinned at the idea "What?" "Promise me first you will do it" Rikuo thinks thoroughly before saying "Oh Look its Yura-chan" Kana looked at the direction where Rikuo pointed and unintentionally let go of Rikuo's arm "Rikuo- kun Yura-chan isn't here though" Kana said but instead of seeing Rikuo she saw Shima at his place "Shima-kun?" Kana asked confused "Ohaio Kana-chan. Is there something wrong?" "Have you seen Rikuo-kun?" "Nope, you were all alone when I saw you here" Shima said. "Oh okay lets go to school then" Kana said with a frown "Okay!"

"A-Ano Rikuo-kun y-you c-can l-l-let go of me now" Tsurara said blushing. When Rikuo realized the position they were in (Rikuo in front of Tsurara while they pressed on a narrow street together) Rikuo blushed at their position and let her go "S-Sorry i-I was just….. Hiding from someone" Rikuo laughed weirdly "Ummm. Okay" "Let's go to school then" "Okay!"

* * *

**~~~Nura Mansion~~~**

"Sodaisho! Sodaisho! Sodaisho!" yelled Natto-Kozou "What's with all the ruckus?" yelled Nurarihyon "There's a woman who wants to talk to you she says that you know her so there's no need to tell us her name" Natto Kozou answered ***Who could it be?*** Nurarihyon thought. "Let her in!" "Yes sir!"

Nurarihyon's eyes widened when he saw Setsura was the one who entered his room. "I see, you grew old Nurarihyon has that fox lady weakened you a lot" Setsura asked Nurarihyon with ateasing tone. "Setsura and to think that i asked my grandson to look for you when you yourself was the one who came" Nurarihyon said with a very half serios tone "Oh! So that's why i felt uneasy" Setsura shrugged at that thought.

"Setsura do me a favor." Nurarihyon said with a serious tone. "What is it?" "Join my grandson's Hyakki Yakou" Setsura gave Nurarihyon a glare "NO!" answered Setsura with a furious face "No? Why?" "I have long left my duty as a servant here and i am not willing to go back! What done is done!" Setsura answered straightforward. "Setsura just this once"

"NO!"

"Fine! Geez! Is it to bad to ask a favor nowadays? I heard you have daughter?" Nurarihyon said with a grin

"Stay away from her Nurarihyon. I'm warning you!"

"Don't worry i won't touch your daughter I don't even know what she looks like To begin with so spare me your lectures"

**_ _ _ _ After a minutes of Silence,_ _ _ _**

"Did you tell your daughter?"Nurarihyon was very serious now "About What?" Setsura raised an eyebrow "About your family being an" Setsura cut him off short by giving him a deadly glare "She is not ready to know yet she's only 16" Both of them are in a very serious mood now. "Yes, i know even you learned about when you were what...18? But you can't stop her from learning about it anytime sooner." Nurarihyon said "That won't happen" Setsura said in a very confident manner "Why? So?"

"Because i placed a seal on her that can only be broken if i do so or die Hahaha! but i won't die that easily i assure you" Setsura said the last line very quietly. "Fine Setsura! but remember you are always welcome here."

"Whatever! I'm going now!"

"Where are you going?"

"Like what i said to my daughter i'm going to visit a distant relative"

Before Nurarihyon was about to say something Setsura was gone. "As Always" Nurarihyon smirked

* * *

**~~~~ At School ~~~~**

"Oikawa-san! Oikawa-san! Are you alright?" Tsurara woke up because of the sudden noise. "Yeah i'm okay" Tsurara tried to stand up when she fainted.

XXXXXXXXX

**20 minutes later**

Tsurara woke up in an unknown room and a woman with long black hair was at the room sleeping on the chair. The sleeping woman woke up when she noticed someone was looking at her and saw that Tsurara was awake. Tsurara closed her eyes and when she opened them again she saw her Aunt Miko in front of her "Ahhhh! Miko-obasan." But was cut off short when she heard sobs from her Aunt "Tsurara my dear i thought you were hurt or was hit by a car while walking down the street *sobs* Waaaaaaa! I was so worried" Tsurara sweatdropped at her aunts reasons "Ummm as you can see im okay so please don't cry anymore" Tsurara pleaded her Aunt which was successful. "Let's go home now Tsurara" Tsurara looked at the time and was surprised when she saw that she slept for quite some time now. "Okay. I'm very sorry about this obasan" "It's Alright"

* * *

~~~ New Oikawa Residence ~~~

"Miko-Obasan who's house is this?" Tsurara asked cofused "This is where we are going to live from now on my dear Tsurara" Miko answered "How about Mother? Does she know about this place?" Tsurara asked worried about the fact that her mother might wonder where she is "Of course she does i would never leave my dear sister alone" Miko answered which was followed with a laugh. ***Are they really sisters?*** Tsurara sweatdropped at the thought "A-Ano obasan i want to ask you something.. Is mom hiding something from me?" Miko stopped her thoughts for a moment and answeres Tsurara's _'complicated' _ question " No, and what could that be?" Miko answered with sweat on her face too bad Tsurara didn't noticed it "It's nothing i was just asking Miko-obasan i'll be doing my homework then Goodnight" Tsurara answered back "Sure, Goodnight my dear"

~RING~~ RING~~ RING~~

"Hello Miko here how can i help you?"

"My, my... It looks like as if my dear sister learned some manners" a familiar voice teased Miko

"Setsura! Oops! Setsura how are things on your side?"

"It's fine. How is Tsurara?"

"She just went up to do her homework and are you sure that we shouldn't tell her now though she's showing the signs on an early age too."

"I knew it fine i'll tell her when i come back home but if i'm not back by a week you tell her yourself Okay!"

"Fine your too bossy though but What's the Magic Word?" Miko asked teasing her younger sister

"Ughhh. Do i have to? Fine! GEEZ your too mean! Please! Happy?"

"Yes but what would i do after that should i remove the seal?"

"Do that too and train her right away"

"Okay. Goodbye I can sense Tsurara is going to go out of her room"

"Ok don't tell her it was me kay! Bye!"

~~~ End of Conversation ~~~

"Obasan who were you talking too?" Tsurara asked "No One. I was talking to no one"

"Okay. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Tsurara"

* * *

**~~~ Nura Mansion ~~~**

****Nura Rikuo who was sitting peacefully at his favorite place on his favorite tree while sipping sake when his grandfather called him to discuss some _'__important matter' _

"What now old man" Rikuo asked annoyed

"Rikuo i'm aborting the mission i told you to do" Nurarihyon said calmly

"Oh? I wasn't going to do it anyway" Rikuo smirked "Let's cut to the chase why is this Setsura person important anyway?" Rikuo asked seriously

"Well i might as well tell you. It happened when your father. Nura Rihan was still alive" Nurarihyon paused.

"Well why leave me hanging here? What happened?" Rikuo asked getting rather impatient

"If you guys are going to eavesdrop you lot might as well just shut up!" Nurarihyon said getting annoyed by the noise

"H-H-Hai!"answered the Yokais who were eavesdropping who consists of: Kubinashi, Kurotabou, Aotabou, Kejorou, and Natto Kozou


	4. The Truth behind their Bloodline

Your father and I were on a battle when we came across a woman on a street her kimono was covered with blood, she had very deep wounds on her body, and we could see that she was badly hurt and was barely breathing so we brought her along with us to the main house. It was hours before she could wake up.

Setsura opened her eyes to find that she was on an unknown place when she tried to stand up the wounds from a while ago stopped her and all that she could do was to lay down. She looked at the room and stopped when she heard the shoji doors open.

"I see that you are awake" A man with black hair and was wearing a striped kimono went in who was followed with a man who's hair was at the same style but with silver hair on top and black on the bottom.

"Who are you people?" Setsura asked

"We should be the one asking you that though don't you think" Nurarihyon said

"My name is Nura Rihan and this is my old man Nurarihyon" Rihan said with a smile

"Who are you and why were you beaten up so badly at the street?" Nurarihyon asked

"My name is Setsura and the reason why I was in such a state was because of my sister Eris" Setsura was about to continue when she was cut off short by a hand

"If you are sisters then why are you fighting" Nurarihyon asked

"Jiji just Shut Up and listen Kay!" Rihan said while hitting his father on the head

"Please Continue" Rihan said

"Well I have 2 sisters namely Eris and Miko I'm the youngest of the siblings. You see, my mother died while giving birth to me and my father died while fighting off some yokai while mother was giving birth to me. They died on the same day and because of that our oldest sister Eris was going to rule over the kingdom when she reaches the age of 18 but the real ruler was really suppose to be Miko but because of my sister's ambition to be the ruler she exiled Miko and beat me up and left me on the street. So that's probably the reason why I was badly beaten up."

The two men were still processing what they heard and finally they recovered when they saw the woman clearly now since the woman wasn't facing them properly the whole time a while ago. She had long black hair with a mixture of purple and her eyes where a hint of red could be seen.

"Umm. Rihan-san Nurarihyon-san are you guys all right?"

"Yeah we are" they said at the same time

Nurarihyon who recovered pretty easily asked Setsura a question "Kingdom? What's the background of your family and are you saying that you're not from this world when you're also wearing a kimono like us?"

"Well my father was what you would call the successor of becoming the ruler of the kingdom my father was human. While my mother was special she could do things that no ordinary human could do she is a great swordswoman, she can breathe out ice which she specializes and which my aunt taught me, and we could heal people. I was the only one in the three sisters that inherited my mother's ability but there was an additional thing that I could which was too see the future but I'm not really used to it yet I'm still learning"

"Umm. Your sister Miko is it? Do you know where her whereabouts are?" Rihan asked.

"Yes i do but i still need to replenish the strength that i loss." Setsura answered

"Then after you replenish your strength we will help you but in return you should be a part of my Hyakki Yakou" Rihan said straightforward

Setsura not knowing what Rihan meant by Hyakki Yakou said _'yes'_

__**XXXXXXXXX End of Story XXXXXXXXXXXX**

****"After Setsura replenished her strength we saw her fight for the first time and were amazed by her strength and right after that she joined your father's Hyakki Yakou. But after your father died she left the Main House. The last thing we heard about her was that she gave birth."

"Do you even know her daughter?"

"Nope. Why interested in her daughter?" Nurarihyon smirked at the last part

"No. Just asking. I'm going to sleep or else my human side will pester me about going to sleep early" Rikuo said

"Goodnight Rikuo" Nurarihyon turned to the place where his grandson's suppose to be but saw no one. "Where did he go? Whatever"

* * *

Wahhhh! I'm Done Yehey! Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapters. Please keep supporting me. And please don't keep saying sorry i need comments to help me better. Thank you! Please Review


	5. Confronting my Bloodline

Thank you for the reviewers that i will mention:

HerCrimsonTears: I'm very sorry the last chapter was short and to be honest so is this chapter but it will get longer on the next chapter

HonameTakaseAmbler: Thank you for liking this story and also reviewing too. :D

Nyx Moonshadow: Thank you for the reviews about the previous chapters it really helped me a lot considering that i am very new here. Thank You!

Miasmatic: Yep, Setsura will get kidnapped but not on this chapter. Expect it on chapter 7 because this is a chapter 10 story OOPS! Secrets out! Well can't do anything about that now can i?

* * *

**Tsurara's POV**

I didn't wanted to wake just yet because it was Sunday No School but then when I heard a noise that resembles a crash I jumped off the bed and went downstairs feeling a little scared that I will not hide.

I went down and find everything neat not really applying to the noise that I heard awhile ago I first looked for the first person that came in mind Miko-obasan after a few minutes of searching I couldn't find her nor even get a clue of where she is.

When I thought everything was fine I was wrong! There was something else in this house and I know it isn't human I ran up to my room and hid under the blanket for a long time until i heard footsteps coming closer to the door - to my door! I wanted to scream out loud but I was too scared to do so but instead I cried. For a while i didn't heard the footsteps outside.

I heard a faint voice and i knew the voice very well it's Miko-obasan and i could tell by the way she's speaking is that she's in a very bad state in the moment. After a few minutes I didn't heard Miko-obasan but instead I could hear laughter and that's when they came in my room.

There were 3 men who came in they were very tall and all looked the same. "At last the pest is _dead_"

The word **'dead' **kept on repeating itself on my head and i felt as if my head was splitting when the 3 men opened the door more widely what I saw was horrific it was terrible. I saw the corpse of Miko-obasan lying dead on the floor and by the looks of it she was slashed in the neck and the hands to die.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Why? It's because of your wretched bloodline and because of that very bloodline we are here to KILL YOU!" The men said with anger.

I was terrified and i don't what i should do. I wanted my mom to be near me to help me but i won't risk seeing a precious family member die in front of my very eyes and when it came to the point that the man who looks like their leader came forward holding a knife I knew what was coming **I was going to die!**

I waited for the hit to come and but it didn't I raised my head and saw my mom holding a spear which looks like it was made of ice "I'm sorry i'm late my dear Tsurara" my mother told me in a soothing tone and somehow it calmed me to see my mom again after a whole week of her absence it calmed me.

"You will pay for what you have done to my sister and what you could have done to my daughter and the worse part of it was you were going to take everything from me!" Cold wind was surrounding her by every word that she said. She was mad and furious at the point that she could kill the men who dared attempted tear our family apart. She froze the men in an instant to the point that they were dead.

The scene that was happening in front of me was unbelievable and I couldn't believe it "Mom? H-how d-did y-y-you did all t-that?" I asked betweed sobs of seeing my aunt dead in front of me. "I'm very sorry Tsurara I shoudn't have been selfish and should have told you instead. I'm verry truly deeply sorry my dear daughter but I will tell you everything. I promise"

"NO! I WANT YOU TO TELL ME NOW! WHY, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? WHY IS MIKO-OBASAN DEAD? WHY!" I couldn't belive what i have done i yelled at my mother just because of that and I felt very mad at myself.

"It's okay to shout Tsurara I deserve it for not telling you the truth of our bloodline" Setsura said.

After a few hours of explaining to Tsurara their bloodline and why those men were after her and a few moments of silence and crying. Setsura managed to recover easily but Tsurara didn't she couldn't what her mother just revealed her. Then, there was a bright light it was coming from Setsura's hand which was holding Tsurara's chest.

"Tsurara i'm sorry but this will hurt a bit." Setsura said with a worried look.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Tsurara asked very nervous

"It's time to remove the seal." Setsura said with the same expression as before.

Before I could reply to what my mother just said I screamed my heart out because of the pain that I was feeling in my chest it was like my heart was going to burst and I would no longer live. After that i passed out and i don't where I would be when I wake up.

* * *

Sorry! If it was kinda short but i will make it more exciting on the next chapters!

Expect it on Chapter 7! Please Review! Onegai


	6. Nura Clan's New Member

Sorry for the late update something went wrong with our computer and Thank you for the Reviews! Please keep on supporting me! :D

* * *

Rikuo's POV

I didn't bother to wake because it's Sunday but what bothers me is why everyone at the main house didn't even bother to welcome me back home a week ago It's not like I wanted to do that all the time it's just rare for them to act towards me. I asked Kubinashi, Kurotabou, Aotabou, Kejorou, and Kappa but none of them said anything to me.

It's frustrating but I didn't bother since it was futile to keep asking them and even my night self wanted to beat them up just to get an answer from them but I stopped him from doing exactly that.

The house was very quiet until I saw Kubinashi heading my way he walked pass me as if not seeing me before he could get away I grab hold of his flying head and gave him a deadly glare.

"Kubinashi, why is the house strangely quiet and why is everyone avoiding me?" I asked him with a voice that could kill anyone.

"Sandaime, What do you mean we are not avoiding why would you even think of that." Kubinashi said and smiled but I wasn't convinced.

I gave him another of deadly glare and I knew that he was lying from me by the way his body was lying like a dead person on the floor. He looked at his body and at me and again at his body.

"I knew this would happen. Rikuo-sama your grandfather said that if you would suspect anything talk to him this night. Thank you very much for your cooperation!" Kubinashi said with a very nervous voice.

Cooperation? Did something went wrong with his brain by the way I remembered it I grab hold of his head not his brain. Oh well! I will talk to Ojichan later.

Damn! Why couldn't night fall just come already! All this silence is killing me!

"_**Just be patient little brat as if I could still wait. I wish I have this body all to myself" **_My half side told me.

"**How exactly could I keep still my head is as if splitting apart by all this change"**

"_**Just bear with it. Bye!" **_

5 hours passed another 2 hours passed then another until 9 hours passed. Since I woke up at 7 o'clock it's already 6 p.m. I waited for so long and it was still 6 o'clock in the afternoon.

I decided to go out of my room since I wanted some fresh air when I spotted my mom carrying a heavy pile of laundry I ran towards my mom and decided to help her she smiled and I took that as a yes.

"Thank you Rikuo it's been long since since you've helped me in things like these" My mother said in a happy face but it didn't convinced me

"Okaa-san do you know what's happening around lately it's been awfully quiet lately"

My mom just shook her head with a smile on her face "Actually Rikuo that is what i'm supposed to ask."

"Oh ok i'm going no mom"

"Where?"

"Stroll around the house I might find an answer to our question right?" I told my mom with a smile on my face

"Okay" Mom answered back with a smile

****

****I was walking around the house hoping to get an answer or two from the yokai I pass by but they all answer me the same thing Kubinashi told me. I have already gave up on hoping to get an answer when I saw a girl sobbing on a room not far away from the room where we hold those meetings.

I walked closer to the girl when I noticed something familiar from her. HER HAIR! It has blue and black pattern. I reached for her shoulder and saw _her._

__"Tsurara? What are you doing here?" I was cut off short when she hugged me

"Nura-kun I-I... Miko-obasan!... Okaasan... Nura-kun" She said between sobs

"Tsurara calm down and tell me all that happen okay?"

After 10 minutes she calmed down and finally spoke

"I woke up that morning because of the noise that I heard downstairs. I went downstairs and saw nothing out of unusual from the noise that i heard a while ago. Then i saw men they were not human they they were y-yokai. They killed Miko- obasan. Nura-kun it was horrible Isaw them kill Miko-obasan and I couldn't do anything but watch. I- I hate my self."

I took her for another embrace and she answered back. I felt sorry for what she just witnessed and I felt guilty for asking her about it.

"Shh. It's alright now Tsurara I'm here. I'll protect you. I promise"

Our moment was destroyed when i sensed someone else in my room. Oh No! Damn! I let my guard down It was grandfather using his fear to watch the whole thing from across the room. When is spotted him I saw him smirking at me while smoking his pipe. I looked at Tsurara and saw that she was sleeping and layed her down on the futon.

After that I went to my grandfather's room and I saw him there looking at me and smirked.

"Oh! Rikuo so I think you know about your girlfriend ey!" He said in a teasung tone

"She's not my girlfriend and know what about her?" I asked

"Denying the truth huh? Well let's get to the catch Tsurara Oikawa is now an official member of the Nura Main Household" He said smirking

"Your joking right?"

"Nope. Not a bit. Do I look like I'm joking Rikuo?"

I looked at him and saw that he was serious

"Why? She's not even a yokai"

"Well yes that's true she is not a yokai but she has special skills that normal humans don't have."

"What do you mean?"

"She can control ice, She's a good swordswoman, She can see the future, she can heal people, and she's the heir to the kingdom"

"Eh? That's impossible you said that that's Setsura's power"

"That's because she's my daughter you idiot!" an unknown voice said from behind and there I saw the woman that Ojii-chan pictured.

"What? and what are you doing here?"

"Is there any problem if I stay here. I already took off the seal that i placed on her when she was born and that's the reason why she couldn't go to school"

"Why are you telling me this?" Rikuo said

"That's because Tsurara is going to live here from no on" Nurarihyon said with a grin

I couldn't think of what to say next. Instead I walked to the door and said "I need some fresh air goodbye"

"Is he your grandson Nurarihyon?"

"Yes why?"

"Oh nothing and the thing that we talked about" Setsura said

"Yes but what about her powers?"

"She knows everything by now I told her everything and passed her every knowledge i have about fighting to her."

"Does that mean your stupid when it comes to fighting now?" Nurarihyon asked in a teasing tone.

Setsura gave him a death glare and said "NO!" and she went out the room.

"JEEZ!"

**XXX End of Conversation XXX**

****I was puzzeled with what Ojii-chan just told me that I unconsciously turned into my yokai form and climbed up the Sakura tree.

_**"I might as well talk to her since she's right?"**_My yokai half said

**"Don't you dare! Touch her!" **I said in a harsh voice

_**"Maybe I will. Maybe I wont. Night! Little human me! Time to have fun"**_

**"Hey!"**

**- NIGHT RIKUO"S POV -**

I went in her room hiding by using my fear and watched her sleeping figure. She opened her eyes and rubbed them while sitting up. She was looking around the room hoping to get some clue to where she is.

"YO!" I said completely showing my self to her

"Ummm. Who are you?"

"Nura Rikuo the Third Heir of Nura Clan. Hello there Tsurara"

"Eh? Nura-kun? B-But y-you w-were ... I ... um... WHAT?" She said completely at the loss of words.

"I'm 1/4 yokai and that means that at morning I'm human and at night I'm a yokai"

"?" She gave me a questioning look

"You are an heir right? of what exactly?" I knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from her

"I don't know. If i remembered right a kingdom? Which my Obasan.."

"Umm. I want to show you something." I cut her off to stop her from thinking about her dead Aunt

"What?"

"Come"

I pulled her up and made her go out from the room. I whistled and Hebi Nyoro came out. She had a scared look at her face. I took her hand and climbed up the snake.

"Are You scared?" I askd her while we were up in the sky already

"No it's very calming Thank you." She said with a smile

"Sure. Anytime"

It has been like this every night for **5 months** already and at morning she and my human self would go to school together everyday and me and my human self have been developing feelings for her over these **5 MONTHS .**

****"Waka. Waka!" Natto- Kozou said

"What?"

Then when Natto saw Tsurara he fell silent and I noticed that Was she going to leave? No! Not now! "Setsura- sama is"

At the name of her mother I calmed down when i know that Tsurara wasn't leaving but was worried about Tsurara's mother.

"What happened to Okaa-san?" Tsurara asked worried

"She's been kidnapped."

"What! By who?" Tsurara and I said at the same time

"By her sister Eris" Natto said

By the name Eris, Tsurara fell to her knees and cried

"Oh no! anything but why eris?"

"Tsurara calm down we will save your mom."

She calmed down and looked at me

"I promise."

* * *

I'm Done! So, Once again I'm very sorry for the late update and Thank you for the Last Chapters Review

I'll Be looking forward to your reviews. Goodbye


	7. Setsura Falls

I'm very sorry for the late update this week is just full of memorizing, speeches, and acting. Well, I would like to thank to the people who reviewed for the last chapters. Please enjoy this Next Story. PLEASE REVIEW! XD

* * *

~~~ Torture Chamber in Eris' Kingdom ~~~

"Setsura! Stop struggling and tell me where your daughter is" Eris said

"Never! and if i did tell you where the whereabouts of my daughter is what are you going to do Eris?" Setsura asked her older sister with a smirk on her face.

"Easy, Setsura, My dear sister, I will suck all the power which you gave your daughter and knowledge and kill her." Eris said boastfully

"What a pity, And to think that I almost told you. Why not me then, Eris?" Setsura asked

"Because you gave all your knowledge and power that you have to your daughter the ability of a good swords woman, healing abilities, ice, and the power to see the future. You gave it all to your worthless daughter Setsura! That means you are useless to me! Now tell me where your daughter is and I might not kill you and her together."

"No!"

"Fine have it your way Setsura but I am not holding back in finding where your daughter's whereabouts are! *chuckles* and you will see that I will win this war and I promise that all your loved ones are gonna die one by one." Eris laughed at the last sentence while Setsura just gave her a deadly glare and smirked.

"As if. They will let you win"

"They? Oh! you mean the Nura Gumi? There nothing but pests in my to get your lovely daughter and that is all Setsura there is nothing special I could see in them all the Commanders of that clan are stupid mindless brats. You do know that right Setsura instead of being loved by the man you loved he left you all alone just to be with a lowly human. Oh the horrors that my little sister could have seen.*laughs* I wish I was there when you encountered that heartbreaking moment"

Setsura couldn't help but feel lonely right now. Her sister's right the man that she loved left her for a human and the guy didn't knew they had Tsurara she felt guilty and lonely. She wanted her daughter to be with her right now comforting her with words and her lovely smile. Her dear sister Miko who gave her life to save Tsurara from Eris' people she wanted to hear her sister lecturing her once more. All the memories she had was coming back and she tried to hold back her tears but a tear ran down from her cheek and Eris saw this.

Eris grinned and whipped Setsura and she would not stop until Setsura says the whereabouts of Tsurara.

**~~~ Nura Mansion ~~~**

"Tsurara where do you think you're going?" asked a woman in a kimono and had long brown hair to Tsurara

"Eh? Umm... I was just going to the market Kejorou. Why? Do you want anything?" Tsurara answered a bead of sweat on her cheek was forming

"Oh? I am not stupid Tsurara now tell me why."

"Okay. I want to save my mom from Eris-obasan"

Kejorou's eyes widened at Tsurara's answer and hit her in the head

"Oww! What was that for? Kejorou!" Tsurara said almost crying from the pain she felt from the hit she just took.

"Are you crazy Tsurara? Yes. I know. you are a very strong girl Tsurara but you are not ready.."

Tsurara cut her off short and Kejorou could only feel sad for the girl that will probably lose her mother after all this fight that will happen. Kejorou saw her young master behind Tsurara gesturing hand for her to go Kejorou could only nod unnoticed by Tsurara

"Fine Tsurara. Save your mother" Kejorou gave Tsurara a wide smile that Tsurara could only widen her eyes and nod with tears in her eyes.

Tsurara was about to leave the mansion when a hand from behind pulled her and the next thing she knew she was with Rikuo sitting on the Cherry Blossom Tree.

"Where were you off to Tsurara?" Rikuo asked Tsurara in a possessive voice which sent shivers down on Tsurara's spine

"Nowhere."

"I know your lying."

"Rikuo-kun I want to save my mother"

"Didn't I told you that we will but we still need time to wait for my Hyakki Hyakou to adjust and get ready."

"No. Rikuo-kun you don't need to bring your Hyakki Yakou along with you or even you I can do it all alone."

"What makes you think so? Tsurara you can be such an idiot sometimes and it doesn't suit you at all."

Tsurara could only pout at that which made Rikuo smirk slightly amused by the childish sight in front of him. He reached for her cheeks and streched them but he stopped because Tsurara slapped him in his face.

"Ouch! That Hurts! Ya know? What was that for Tsurara?"

"I should be asking you that. Why would you do that all of the sudden?"

"Oh nothing."

"Shut Up!"

**Silence filled the room for 5 minutes**. The silence stopped when Tsurara looked at Rikuo

"Rikuo-kun please help me save my mother I-I just don't anyone else to die." Tsurara said and she started crying after images of her Aunt Miko dying intruded her once again.

Rikuo hugged Tsurara to calm her down.

"I promise we will save your mother. Tomorrow night we will Strike."

When Tsurara lifted her head Amber eyes and Crimson Red was looking into each others eyes. They were a few inches there and both of them had their eyes closed when their moment were interrupted.

"AHEM!"

They were actually caught by Nurarihyon and Rikuo's sworn brother Zen both of them smirking. While, Tsurara was blushing ten different shades of red at the same time.

**_"Way to go to kill the mood. Old Man."_ **Both Day and Night Rikuo thought

"Having fun there Rikuo?" Both Zen and Nurarihyon asked teasing Rikuo

"So? Why you stop? Keep going we were just talking a look at the cherry blossom which the two of you are sitting at." Zen said and smirked at Rikuo

Rikuo jumped down off the tree and hit Nurarihyon and Zen in the head hard before dragging them inside unconscious. Tsurara looked confused so she just went inside her room and thought about ways to defeat Eris.

Rikuo went outside hoping to talk to Tsurara when he saw that she was no longer in the tree.

"Damn, Tsurara. I should have told her to stay and wait for me. Well there is still tomorrow." Rikuo smirked and went into his room thinking about Tsurara.

**~~~ Tsurara's POV ~~~**

I woke up early to train and get ready for the battle tonight. I know somewhere in my heart that mother is still alive and I will not give up until I save her and we are one happy family again. I blamed myself for Miko- obasan's death but okaa-san told me that it will happen eventually if in the nearer future and she was read for it too.

I am ready to save my mother and I will give everything I have to save my mother.

"Tsurara."

I was startled by the voice and saw Rikuo-sama in his night form? In the morning?

"E- Eh? B-But H-How? It's morning"

Rikuo looked at her with an amused look on his face "You mean you don't know? I can be like this morning or night starting from this day onwards."

"Oh. Okay. How?"

"Ouch. Tsurara you don't know?"

"Why? Know what?"

"That hurts a lot. Find out on your own and get ready for the battle tonight"

"Why can't you tell me yourself?"

"Its a secret." Rikuo winked at her which made Tsurara blush

"Okay"

When I looked at the place which where he was a while ago he was gone. I trained and trained until it was already evening

"You should save your energy Tsurara."

I saw Nurarihyon, Zen, and Karasu Tengu all looking at me

"You will still have a fight later which will probably be more tiring than this."

"Umm. Were you all watching the whole time?"

"Yep!" Zen answered

"Oh. Okay"

"Rest. Tsurara. If i was the one who will fight you I wouldn't last a week" Nurarihyon said

Zen, Karasu, and Tsurara sweat- dropped at that _"a week?" _

"Ok then I guess. I'll rest. If you would excuse me Ojii-chan"

"Ok."

I was walking down the corridor when I spotted Kejorou walking towards me.

"Tsurara!"

"What?"

"Let's take a bath together!"

Kejorou said it out loud that the yokai in the mansion could hear it. I saw Nurarihyon, Zen, Kubinashi, Kurotabou, Aotabou, and Rikuo-kun they turned to look at us with blushing, confused, and smirking faces. Well of course, Nurarihyon and Rikuo-kun didn't blush instead they smirked.

I blushed an turned to look at Kejorou "Would you pipe down? Okay, Okay"

"Yey" yelled Kejorou

After a long bath. I felt relaxed and at the same time nervous. It's time the battle is going to start.

"Are you ready Tsurara?"

"Rikuo-kun are we going to make it?"

Rikuo was holding that amused face again. "Why are you scared Tsurara?"

"No. It's just that this is my first battle and I'm feeling completely nervous."

"You'll do great"

I was just about to say something Rikuo caught my lips in surprise. My eyes widened in surprise I was about to respond when Kubinashi and Kejorou was looking at us with a smirk on their faces. I pushed Rikuo and went directly to my room.

~~~ Torture Chamber in Eris' Kingdom~~~

"It looks like your daughter and the Nura Clan's Third Heir are coming to save you my dear sister. But I'm afraid that they'll die before they could save you"

Setsura didn't answer for 5 minutes

"It looks like your tired already my dear sister. Well then I will be leaving you. I'll make sure to send the dead bodies here after I'm done with them."

Eris went outside and called her servant also the commader of her army "Celestine! Come!"

"Yes your Royal Highness"

"Make sure that those pests are dead leave the Third Heir and Tsurara to me"

"Yes your highness"

"Where are they now?"

"They are approaching the castle gates"

"Good. I want to see their blood splattered everywhere. You got that Celestine?"

"Yes Ma'am"

**Meanwhile on Nura Gumi and Tsurara's Side**

There were many yokais and soldiers outside which greatly outnumbered the Hyakki Yakou of Rikuo but they did not falter and stood up against the enemy. Some of the members were scared and planned to run away which was a great opportunity for the enemy to attack. Many yokai of Eris' side were lessening every time they try to go against the Kurotabou or Aotabou.

"Kurotabou let's see who can kill more yokai or soldier?" Aotabou challenged Kurotabou with a face saying_ 'I'm not going to lose to you Stupid Monk'_

"That's fine with me" Kurotabou smirked noticing Aotabou's face returning the favour with a face saying _'Neither am I!'_

They fought and fought until both sides were lessened into half. Some of the soldiers retreated but came back which surprised the other side. Their questions were answered when a woman that looked like 21 or 22 with long red hair and black eyes came out holding a soldiers' head on her hand. If you would look closer you would see that her clothes were splattered with blood and some managed to get on her face that holds a smirk.

"My name is Celestine. Her Highness Eris gave an order to kill anyone that goes up against our kingdom. I made that order clear by killing this so called soldier who retreated not so long ago. And if anyone else is to falter *Smirks* SHALL DIE!" She said her order so loud that even Nura Gumi's Hyakki Yakou can hear it.

"I am not done talking yet. Nura Rikuo the queen had a request if you would do it the war is over and we will surrender, If you shall not we would make sure that blood will cover this battlefield" Celestine said with a smug look on her face.

"And What is that Request? Celestine is it?" Rikuo answered back.

"Surrender Oikawa Tsurara to us or else your beloved Nakama's shall die"

There was silence. Tsurara stood frozen. The shadow of her hair covering her face you could not see her reaction. She was gasping a lot breath because of the fight that happened not too long ago.

While, Rikuo was thinking seriously at what he was supposed to do. Murmurs could be heard

_'We should just give her away she's nothing to us anyway' 'Yes you are right'_

_'So wait, she's the reason behind this war?' 'Yeah I heard she just wanted to save her mother' 'Save Her Mother? Then she should just do it herself'_

Rikuo was just about to shout at them for being darn noisy when Tsurara suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I- I'll do it" It managed to be heard by Rikuo but not by Celestine

"Tsurara you can't" Rikuo bolted at her

"I will. I have to. I can't let anyone die anymore. I-I... I don't want see you hurting Rikuo." Tsurara was about to say something to Rikuo when Celestine interrupted them.

"What's your decision then?"

"I WILL DO IT" Tsurara shouted

"Give way you pests and don't attack her." Celestine gave an order to the soldiers who was looking really relieved that they do not have to lose their lives in battle.

Tsurara walked down the path and looked at Rikuo one last time beforetaking a step next to Celestine. Celestine pulled Tsurara's hair and whispered something too Tsurara's ear which made Tsurara act mentally unstable like.

Rikuo couldn't do anything but watch what was happening in front of them when a thought hit his head.

"Get ready their going to attack again" Rikuo said to Kubinashi.

"I WANT THEM DEAD EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM DON'T LEAVE ANYONE BEHIND. I WANT THIS BATTLEFIELD TO BE SPLATTERED WITH BLOOD" Celestine laughed hard in what she accomplished. Before pulling Tsurara in the castle.

"Kubinashi, Kurotabou, Aotabou, Kappa, and Kejorou. I'm leaving everything to you." Rikuo ordered them

"Hai!" Not attempting to ask their master what reason was due to the fact that Rikuo's fear was surrounding him.

Rikuo used his fear to get pass the fighting soldiers and yokai who were fighting just to get in the castle gates. The castle was big but it didn't stop Rikuo he heard Tsurara and followed her voice until she reached Celestine holding a sword while puliing on Tsurara's hair. This made Rikuo mad and in a flash he was front of the Red haired woman sliced her into two.

Tsurara was looking at the sight that she just saw the woman who was just now attempting to cut her head off was now sliced into two. She saw Rikuo behind her noticing that his fear was surrounding him she knew that Rikuo was mad at her?

"Rikuo-kun. I-I'm Sor..." She was cut off when she was hugged by Rikuo

"I'm Sorry Tsurara. I shouldn't have left you all alone."

"I'm okay"

"You're not. The fact that your head was almost cut off by that Red haired freak doesn't look like your okay." Rikuo tightened the hug and this time Tsurara hugged back

"Your right. But it's only almost right?" Tsurara pulled back and smiled at Rikuo.

"Your Right. Let's go find your mother and get the heck out of here."

"Hai!"

They were walking around the castle when they saw Eris sitting at a chair looking right at them with a smug look on her face.

"Well look what we have here the two love birds. Tsurara Oikawa the daughter of my wretched sister and Nura Rikuo himself. What a nice present for me too celebrate my birthday"

"Where's my mother?" Tsurara ignored her rudeness

"Setsura you mean? Oh she's in the Torture Chamber but I won't let you get there without a fight"

Rikuo and Tsurara flinched at that considering that they are very tired at the previous battle with the soldiers and yokai's that they fought not too long ago.

"We accept your fight Eris" Rikuo said

"Oh you do now. Well then let's start"

Eris stood calmly and in a flash she disappeared. She reappeared behind Tsurara and kicked her hard that sent her flying across the room. Rikuo activated his fear and kept on swinging Nenekirimaru but Eris managed to dodge these attcks and sent Rikuo flying like Tsurara. Rikuo landed head first and blood started flowing down his head which made Tsurara mad.

Tsurara stood up and faced Eris. Rikuo was about too stand up when Tsurara stopped him.

"What?" He questioned her with a confused face

"This is our fight Rikuo-kun. Please stay out of it."

Rikuo understand that this was a family fight and shook his head in agreement.

"But if things don't go too well. That's where i show up. Kay."

"Okay. Please Stay Back."

Rikuo took 5 steps backward far enough not too disturb their fight but near enough too watch the whole thing.

Tsurara took hold of her sword and concentrated and ice started surrounding her sword. While Eris was running towards Tsurara creating fire on her hands. Eris tried to punched Tsurara but Tsurara managed to block it with her sword which now turned Eris' hand to ice. Eris widened her eyes at first but managed too melt the ice with her fire and punched Tsurara in the stomach. This shocked Tsurara remembering the words her mother said.

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

"Okaa-sama is the only one in the siblings to inherit grandmother's power?" Tsurara asked still gasping from the removal of the seal.

"Yes, Not even Eris have one." Setsura smirked

"But, How did Miko-obasan protected herself from those things?" Tsurara asked worried

"She couldn't she took all the hits and when the enemy was probably sick of hitting her they killed her." Setsura answered

Silence filled the room...

"I'm Sorry Tsurara you shouldn't have experienced that in such a young age." Setsura hugged Tsurara who started crying.

**~ END OF FLASHBACK ~**

Tsurara's hair covered her face. She faced Eris and gave her a deadly glare that sent shivers down Eris' and Rikuo's spine. Ice surrounded Tsurara while pictures of her Aunt Miko and Setsura came into mind. When she opened her eyes, They were no longer amber the color of her eyes changed into blue.

Eris' widened her eyes by the change of appearance that Tsurara undergo. She was shivering and she felt like she wanted to die. She was about to stab herself in the heart when Tsurara stopped her. Tsurara looked at her with a blank expression with cold eyes.

"You killed too many people Eris and it's time for you too pay the price. And do you know what the price is Eris?" Tsurara said with a very dangerous voice

"D-Do you think I-I'm afraid of you?"

"Yes." Tsurara answered with a smirk on her face

"I-I would never be afraid of you?"

"Then, why are you shaking?"

"I'm shaking with joy that I could kill you at last. So then, What is the price?" Eris answered finally got rid of her shaking

"The price is your death Eris" Tsurara smirked and licked her lips.

Eris got ready for Tsurara's attack but Tsurara disappeared to the position she was in. When Eris turned to her back Tsurara appeared to her opposite direction to which she was facing and kicked Eris with little effort. Eris didn't got off the ground for 4 minutes.

"You dead already?" Tsurara frowned

"Not Yet." Eris answered back gasping for breath

"How? How did you got those powers?" Tsurara asked her face softened

"How? I worked hard and do you know what I found out my dear niece? I found out that I had a very strong seal inside me sealing all my powers deep inside me. I'm strong more stronger than you and probably more smarter than you." Eris answered back with a face ready to kill

Fire surrounded Eris and 20 seconds later her appearance changed. She looked like a demon? She had a red hair, red eyes, and she had teeth that looked like fangs. Now, its Tsurara's time to be shocked. She was shocked but she wasn't shaking instead she smirked. The softened look she had a few minutes a while ago now gone.

Eris and Tsurara were now an equal in strength and power. They got ready Eris ran towards Tsurara and in a second she was already in front in Tsurara.

She tried to punch Tsurara in the face but Tsurara managed to dodge it and disappeared and appeared at the back of Eris. Tsurara made the surroundings around them turn to ice which increased her speed. Eris sensed Tsurara at her back but knew she was going to reappear at her opposite direction. She pretended to face her back and in a second Tsurara was at her opposite direction. Eris knew her plan and faced her in a second and landed a punch on her stomach sending Tsurara back across the room.

Tsurara was now bleeding which in Eris' place was very pleased with what she achieved. Tsurara did not move for a very long time and this made Eris mad she ran towards Tsurara and when she got in front of her she was stabbed in the heart by Tsurara.

"What took you so long?"

"But How?" Eris managed to ask

"Ice Clone" Tsurara answered back removing her sword from Eris' chest painfully

Eris' landed on her knees hands on her chest. She was gasping for breath but she stood up and faced Tsurara with a smug look on her face.

"I will not die alone Tsurara." She said in between gasps

"What?" Tsurara asked her in a confused face

"Your mother..." She whispered before turning into dust

Tsurara's eyes widened her eyes in revelation. Rikuo was looking at Tsurara with a shocked face. Tsurara turned back to her real form her eyes turned amber once again and face softened. She ran towards the Torture Chamber and was shocked with what she saw.

Rikuo's followers Kurotabou, Aotabou, Kubinashi, and Kejorou appeared. They widened their eyes and saw that the place was covered in ice only one thing was in their _**'Where was Tsurara and her mother Setsura?'**_ They all thought and then they looked at their master who was now heading for the Torture Chamber. They all followed their master to the Torture Chamber and widened their eyes at what they saw.

They saw Setsura covered in blood and deep cuts. She was stabbed in the stomach and near the collarbone and there was Tsurara beside her crying. Tsurara was crying and shouting for her mother to wake up.

"Okaa-sama please wake up. I'm here. Please don't leave me." Tsurara was crying she saw Setsura breath

"Tsu...rara... My daughter... Ple-ase do- don't cry. Smile for me one l-last t-time." Setsura said her hand now in Tsurara's crying face

Tsurara did at what her mother said she smiled "Mom please save your energy. I-I'm going to heal you." Tsurara was healing her mother but no matter what she did to close her mother's wound they just kept on opening.

Rikuo and the others were watching Tsurara desperately trying to heal her mother. Kejorou was now crying and Kubinashi and the others were now comforting Kejorou.

"Tsurara... My d-daughter... S-Stop... I know t-this day would come... and I was ready for it... Be a good ruler of this kingdom... now that you have defeated Eris I could now rest in peace... I L- Love You Tsurara..." Setsura's hand that was in Tsurara's cheek fell down to the ground.

"Okaasan? W-Wake up... Please... DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tsurara was crying and shouting.

She was desperately still trying to heal her mother's wound. Rikuo walked towards Tsurara and hugged Tsurara while looking at Setsura's body. Tsurara was now crying in Rikuo chest while shouting. Rikuo's hold on Tsurara tightened he caressed her hair. He tried to calm her down by comforting her with words but not even one worked. Rikuo was worried when she stopped crying when he looked at her she was now asleep. Rikuo looked at the others which was now carrying Setsura's dead body and told them to go back to the mansion.

* * *

Waaaahhhhh! I'm done. God! I cried so hard at the part of Setsura's part. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. Nobody's Perfect... .PLEASE REVIEW...


	8. Our Last Meeting? or not?

I'm very sorry for the late update. I just had many things to do and I would like to thank the following:

_AnimeLuver1885- I never thought you'd review. Kyaa! I really appreciate it for reviewing and I hope you do read the other chapters. If you ever read this I want to say how much I Love your story 3 guys, 3 feelings I hope you finish it one day_

_Neukiri- Thank you for always reviewing and for always criticizing my works it always helps!_

_Vinahz- Thank you for reviewing and I hope that you will be able to read this chapter once again._

_YurikoMinamoto- Thank you! and believe me I also cried myself at Setsura's death even though I'm the one who wrote it. XD P_

_YukiOnna- Thank you for being my 17th reviewer so far. I hope you liked my story and Yes! I also cried so hard at Setsura's death!_

Please Keep up the Reviews! And Keep Supporting this Story too! I have a new story entitled** "Love, Hardships, and Concern"** I would appreciate it if you would be kind enough to read it and give a review it really helps in making stories. Reviews are fuels for us right? or not?

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

**~~~ Tsurara's POV ~~~**

I woke up early in the morning. My head hurts like hell and my body feel so sore. I have bandages all over my body. My head, arms, stomach, and legs I looked like a total mummy. I was distracted from my thoughts when the door opened and it revealed a woman in a kimono, has brown long hair, and emerald green eyes. It took some time for me to recognize the woman.

"Kejorou!" I finally recognized her.

"About time. And there I thought you forgot your memories." She chuckled at the last part.

"Ahahaha. No I didn't" I said nervously.

I tried to sit up and withstand the pain that I am feeling all over my body. When I tried to sit I remembered the battle, Miko-obasan's death, and Okaa-san. I can't stop the tears that came out and started crying all over again calling out my mother. I closed my eyes and cried. I didn't want Kejorou to see me like this.

I slightly stopped crying when someone hugged me. I thought it was Kejorou so I hugged back,

"Kejorou you can let go of me now." My eyes are still closed.

"Who ever said that I was Kejorou, Tsurara?"

"Rikuo-kun?"

"Mmm?" He answered back, his hold on me tightened

"Rikuo-kun can you let go of me?" I asked

"No. Hear me out first." He said.

"What?" I said

"You see I-I..." He was cut off when Nurarihyon entered the room.

"Rikuo let go of Tsurara, Get Out, and Say your words later." Nurarihyon said.

Nurarihyon and Rikuo-kun looked at each other in the eye and Rikuo nodded. After Rikuo's departure Nurarihyon sat beside me and gestured me to look at him. I look at him in the eye and for a second I couldn't breath because of the intense air around us. The silence broke when he took a letter out from nowhere and gave it to me without making any noise.

"Read it. Quietly." Nurarihyon ordered me. I only nodded and opened the letter and was shocked who the sender of the letter was.

_Tsurara Oikawa, daughter of the deceased Setsura. You are hereby ordered to come and live in the kingdom with the title of the new ruler of our Kingdom. I'm afraid you cannot disagree for if you do, Our kingdom will fall and the people that look up to our kingdom will die. Everyone will die men, women, children, even babies. We beg of you Tsurara Oikawa please be our new ruler and save the people from dying. Onegai, you are our only hope Tsurara-sama._

_YOURS TRULY,_

_ SAWAKO AKIYAMA_

Sawako Akiyama she was my childhood friend. I don't know what to reply to this message. I looked at Nurarihyon and started to cry.

"O-Oi. Tsu-Tsurara Don't cry it's your decision but please think wisely. Every choice has an negative effect." He told me seriously and left the room before patting my head.

When Nurarihyon left the room Rikuo went in. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He took the letter from my hands and read it. After he read it he looked at me and closed the door.

He hugged me and I hugged back, crying at his shoulder.

"R-Rikuo-kun. I-I d-don't know what to do."

"Go." He replied with a sad voice.

"B-but."

"But What?"

"I-I I don't want to leave Nura Gumi. I don't want to leave...Rikuo-kun." I said my voice shaking.

**~~~ End of Tsurara's POV ~~~**

**~~~ Night Rikuo's POV ~~~**

Was I just dreaming right now. Did Tsurara really say she doesn't want to leave **me**? or was she just joking?

I looked at Tsurara and she was blushing?

I took her in a embrace and this time i didn't intended to let her go. I will **never **let her go.

I looked at her. Amber eyes meeting Crimson Eyes once again for the third time.

I leaned down and kissed her and this time I never had any regrets. I needed her to go back to where she truly belongs to the kingdom that she needs to rule. I don't want to be the reason why she refused the order. This kiss that we share I'm afraid will be our last time. I don't want her to go but I don't want to be selfish. I pulled back looking straight into her eyes not intending to break our eye contact.

"I-I'm Sorry." Tsurara said with a guilty voice.

"What for?" I asked calmly

"I slept for too long I guess." Tsurara said, nervous

"What do you mean? Ohh. It's okay you only slept for two days." I forced a smile even though it hurts

"No It's not! I missed Rikuo-kun's birthday" She said childishly

I sweatdrooped at her remark and chuckled. "Then I guess that kiss from you is my present then." I said smirking when I saw her blushing like a ripe tomato.

**_Silence filled the room..._**

This intense Silence was disturbing me I couldn't think straight and I couldn't stop looking at Tsurara with worried eyes. I was about to say something when I heard her say something..

"What?" I whispered

"D-Do you really want me to go?" Tsurara said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Tsurara you need to I read the letter and if you don't your mother's death will be in vain. Remember what she said, She told you to be a great ruler now that Eris is gone. You should remember that as her final words. As much as I don't want you to leave I can't be selfish and let those people die. They need you more than I do."

Tsurara started crying into my chest. I couldn't say anything anymore. I looked at her cry into my chest while tears are starting to form in the corner of my eyes but I didn't gave them a chance to flow down my cheeks.

"W-When d-do you think I'll leave?" Tsurara said still gasping for breath as she tries to speak.

"I don't know."

Suddenly we heard whispers outside of our door. I walked towards it just to find _**Kubinashi, Kuro, Kejorou, Zen, and Nurarihyon**_eavesdropping. I sighed at their childish gestures while they just looked at me with wide eyes. I slammed the doors in their faces and walked towards Tsurara.

"Rikuo-kun why were they eavesdropping on us?" Tsurara asked me with wide eyes

When someone walked in the room. It was a woman with dark brown hair and black eyes.

"Good Morning, My name is Kabuto Akiyama and I am Sawako Akiyama's brother. We are here to pick up Tsurara-sama." The said man looked at me and Tsurara

"W-What?" Tsurara said in a shaky voice

"H-Have you decided?" Kabuto asked Tsurara with a gentle voice

"Yes. But will you give me time to say goodbye to my friends." She looked at me before she answered the man's question.

"Of Course. I will be waiting outside your highness." Kabuto said while smiling

The other yokai who were eavesdropping went in and asked Tsurara if she was sure about her decision. Tsurara only answered there questions with a nod.

When evening came Kabuto was waiting at the gate with their ride back to the kingdom. I walked Tsurara to the gate.

"Rikuo-kun. T-Thank you for everything and I hope that one day our paths will cross once again." Tsurara said while crying

"Can you call me without kun this time Tsurara?"

"B-But... Okay... Please take care R-Rikuo." Tsurara said with a sweet voice

I gave her one last kiss and a necklace with our names embedded on it. She smiled and hugged me one last time, for a long time and we finally let go of one another when Kabuto declared that they are going to be late.

When Tsurara was already in the car she said one last thing to me. "Look on top of your desk. I left something for you but only you. I love you Rikuo and I will always remember you." She said while smiling. I remembered her words and played in my head like a mantra when I remembered something

"On top of my desk?" I ran to my room and saw a letter.

* * *

What a bittersweet chapter but don't worry this isn't an one-sided story there's still 2 chapters left I guess. XD

Please tell me what you think about it _i_n_ short **PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	9. It's hard to be without you

Sorry For the Late Update! Well I was supposed to update faster than this although I skipped one chapter! Hahaha~! That's why I didn't post it. Sorry! Won't happen again. I would like to say thank you to the following:

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki- Yehey! You Reviewed for this story too. I accidentally deleted my other story though. Sorry! But don't worry I'm working on rewriting it. Thank you for Reviewing and Keep Supporting this story! P.S. Don't worry it won't be the end for them**

_**AnimeLuver1885 – I would like to say thank you for replying to my PM and I do hope that you can update fast and fix your beta. Above all Thank You for reviewing and I hope you Keep Supporting this Story!**_

**Vinahz- YES you have a point logging in is such a drag. Thank you for the comment and Keep Supporting this Story!**

_**YukiOnna- Oh! Really you cried? What a coincidence I did too! Haha~! Yep! You're right the fact that Tsurara is queen then that means that she has the same status with Rikuo only higher. I hope I answered your question. Please Keep Supporting this Story!**_

So Please Enjoy and Please Review

* * *

**_Hurt and Sorrow is what they felt for Leaving each other's side_  
**

* * *

Rikuo ran to his room and found a letter and an envelope on his desk he first read the letter saying:

_Rikuo-kun,_

_By the time that you receive this letter I have probably left and went to my new home. But I will make sure that this will not be our last meeting! I will do my best as the new ruler of our kingdom and I want to be a greater ruler than what my mother expect me to be since I want to make her very happy! Rikuo I hope that me leaving won't be a burden to you. I will miss you very much! But since I'm the ruler of the kingdom doesn't that mean that we have the same status. At least we still have something similar! Don't you think?_

_Rikuo I want you to remember that we will always feel the same way towards each other and I won't ever! I mean ever! Let go of your heart. My heart only belongs to you and only you. I will never love anyone else like the way I loved you. I Love you Rikuo and this feeling will never go away._

_Love,_

_Tsurara Oikawa_

A ran down Rikuo's cheek and smiled at the letter that his beloved gave him. He was about to leave the room when he saw the envelope. He became curious and opened it his eyes widened at the contents of the envelope it was an album.

Rikuo opened the album and saw two names written on it _"__**Nura Rikuo and Tsurara Oikawa" **_it said. His eyes looked at the name written on it for a few seconds and continued to look at the other pages.

He smiled, since the contents of the next page were pictures of Rikuo and Tsurara's first date. After three pages, the next occasion was about Rikuo and Tsurara fighting together in battle. At the end of the album (**I skipped some pages. A lot pages actually but don't worry I have something in store for you guys. XD) **he saw a picture of his Yokai self and Human self with Tsurara kissing. He blushed slightly but dismissed it and smiled.

He went out his room and sat on his favourite Sakura tree. Inhaling the calming scent and smiled when a certain memory of Tsurara staying at their house for five months came into his memories.

**~ Flashback ~**

It was a snowy day in Nura Main house and the third heir of Nura Gumi was with his beloved Tsurara.

"Tsurara!" A certain brown hair boy yelled for his aid

"Rikuo-kun? What are you doing here? It's snowing you might get a cold." Tsurara said taking her scarf off and wrapping it around Rikuo's neck

"Eh? Never mind that! Tsurara!" Rikuo yelled at Tsurara's ear

"N-Nani?" Tsurara said slightly shocked at Rikuo's childish actions

"Tsurara! Why Do you only eat cold stuff?" Rikuo asked innocently

Tsurara had a bead of sweat on her cheek at the complicated answer but managed to answer it "That's because I like to."

"Eh? That's not really good for your health you know?" Rikuo said lecturing her

"Why should you care?" Tsurara said looking at her other side

"Easy." Rikuo smirked

"Eh? Kya!" Tsurara yelled when Rikuo encircled a hand on her waist

"What are doing-mmphf" Tsurara was cut by a kiss

Rikuo pulled back and looked at Tsurara's eyes "Because I Love You." Rikuo said and hugged her "And I'm not willing to lose you." Rikuo said

**~ End of Flashback ~**

Rikuo smirked at the memory and thought about one person for the whole night not willing to change the topic of his thoughts.

* * *

_**Their Memories with Each Other is the only thing that makes them alive**_

* * *

**Meanwhile on Tsurara's side…..**

Tsurara just arrived at her destination but was still depressed despite being excited at what the kingdom looks like without any war. When she arrived she forced herself to smile at the number of people who greeted her at the castle gates. She noticed a woman with black hair and purple eyes and smiled.

"Sawako-chan!" Tsurara said cheerfully and hugged her.

"Yes, your highness?" Sawako answered

"Eh? Why are you so formal? I thought we're friends?" Tsurara said tears forming in her eyes.

"Ah! Tsurara please don't cry I was just joking! Jeez!" Sawako said trying to cheer Tsurara up.

"I want to go to my room now." Tsurara said softly to Sawako who only nodded in response.

_**Tsurara's Room…**_

Tsurara was quiet on the way to her room and didn't smiled a bit. She only forced a smile when a maid would see her. Her childhood friend was worried about her friends condition and decided to ask her.

"Tsurara is there something wrong." Sawako asked Tsurara who was looking at the window

"No." Tsurara said simply

"Why?" Sawako asked worried

"Even though I said those thongs to him in the letter to assure him that I'll be fine. It looks like I will be a mess without him by my side." Tsurara said with a bitter tone.

"You're talking about Nura Rikuo right?" Sawako asked her friend

"Yes and it hasn't even been a day and I already miss him Sawako." Tsurara said sobbing.

Sawako approached her friend and gave her a warm hug telling her that everything will be fine.

"Tsurara you're a very strong girl and I know that you can do this. A tip from me to you should always wear a smile on your face." Sawako said while looking at Tsurara's amber eyes.

"W-Why?" Tsurara said stuttering

"The members of our council will think your lonely and will force you to marry someone else. Now, do you want that to happen?" Sawako said slowly

"I-I don't want to marry someone else! Sawako please tell me you're lying." Tsurara said crying

"I'm not. Heed my words. Do not at any cost frown or else they **will **make you marry someone else." Sawako said before leaving Tsurara alone the room to compose herself once again.

Tsurara was thinking about the words about what Sawako just said to her and began to wipe her tears and force a smile on her face but her heart had a very deep scar thinking about _**him**_.

' _I wonder what you're doing now Rikuo…' _ Tsurara thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Me: I think that this ending is way to bitter for a Love Story don't you think?

Tsurara: That's Because you're mean and you update way to slow!

Me: W-What! I'm doing my best to update fast!

Rikuo: Hey ya' know Tsurara has a point

Me: Blame it on my homeworks! Not on me!

T&R: H-Hai! Sorry if this chapter is too short blame it on Flames-san!

Me: What did you say?

T&R: N-Nothing!

_**I don't know since when I started doing that kind of thing but I find it fine? Who am I kidding I was just bored XD **_

_**In short PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	10. 5 years of separation leads to what?

Thank you for the people who reviewed the last chapter of **"New Life Ahead" **you know who you are! I would like to acknowledge the following:

Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki- Thank you! For always reviewing! I forgot to tell you though **"Love, Hardships, and Concern" **was accidentally deleted by me! I'm such a silly gal! But I replaced it with a similar one entitled **"Sakura Blooms in the Dark" **so I would also appreciate it if you review! Keep supporting this story!

Osshei97 or FeuWitch – I read your profile and I find it amusing! God knows why! Can't you post even one story? Anyways Thank You for Reviewing and I hope you can keep on supporting this story!

Me: Let's Start!

Tsurara: Do I have a scene?

Me: Don't Know. Maybe. Who knows?

Tsurara: You're way too mean! I hope your story gets low on reviews!

Me: You do realize that if we get low on reviews no one will be able to read your important scenes too right?

Tsurara: I...I... know about that! Please Keep on Supporting **"New Life Ahead" **written by Flames-san who's a big idiot

Me: Great! Just when I thought were getting closer

Rikuo: Please Don't Mind Them and Please Enjoy the Story! *smiles*

* * *

**The pain and sorrow in your heart will worsen if you won't let it out**

* * *

**5 years Later….. **

Tsurara Oikawa was now realized as the queen of her kingdom and for the past years she kept up the charade of being happy and cheerful in order not to marry anyone else. But behind those smiles was a fragile Tsurara that was at the edge of breaking because of missing a certain someone. She was now 21 years old and yet she hasn't let go of the words she said in that letter and she knows deep inside her heart that she will always love him no matter what.

She was wrong to leave him and the other Yokai at the main house and she missed them. She missed him but she knows she can't leave her duties as queen in her kingdom. For Goodness Sakes! She doesn't even have a break. But she knows she has to be strong since she knows that Rikuo was also experiencing this kind of pain. And she hopes she is right and he hasn't forgotten her yet. Not after what she has been through.

"Tsurara-sama!" A maid yelled for Tsurara

"What is it Karin?" Tsurara asked in a gentle voice and a smile on her face.

"There's a guy looking for you!" Karin said cheerfully

"Who is it?" Tsurara asked with a smile

"He said his name is Tora Akiyama" Karin said smiling

"I don't want to talk to any suitors. Okay Karin. I'm feeling dizzy that's all." Tsurara said with a smile on her face.

"H-Hai" Karin said with a frown

* * *

**The pain and sorrow in your heart will worsen if you won't let it out**

* * *

**~~~ Nura Main House ~~~**

Nura Rikuo was sitting on the Sakura tree looking at the blue sky **(currently on his night form) **hiding all the pain he has inside not willing to let anyone know about his current feelings and how much it hurts without her. Even though she left a letter saying that she'll be alright he knows that she's worser than he is right now. And Rikuo is not handling the current situation pretty good either.

He tends to stay away from the crowd everytime there's a party but they wouldn't blame him though because it is noisy and very rowdy inside everytime there's a special occasion and Rikuo probably needs some time alone.

His happy that his comrades gives him his own personal space since he needs a lot of it because of what happened five yeas ago. He doesn't know what to do. Sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night thinking if Tsurara was married of to someone else and he couldn't take the fact that Tsurara was going to be taken by someone else and if anyone would want **his** Tsurara should go through him first.

His already 22 but he still acts like a kid For Goodness Sake! Nurarihyon and Wakana knows what Rikuo was feeling since they know what it feels like to lose their loved ones but Rikuo still had a chance! For Tsurara isn't dead she's alive! Alive! All he needs to do is confess and marry her and there's no other guy that will be able to snatch Tsurara away from him but he was afraid?

"You're such a coward! You know that Rikuo? And to think you're my grandson!" Nurarihyon yelled at Rikuo

"What did I do now?" Rikuo asked calmly

"What? Oh you're hopeless!" Nurarihyon said before going to his room.

Just after Nurarihyon's appearance Wakana the mother of Rikuo came out.

"Rikuo can we talk? If you don't mind?" Wakana asked her son with a smile

"Sure!" Rikuo answered back jumping down the Sakura tree.

Rikuo and Wakana went to Rikuo's room and Wakana closed the door smiling, her face very serious at the moment.

"Rikuo, I know how you feel. I really do and I know I won't get a chance to see you're father again but no matter how much it hurts I'm already happy by having you by my side but what about my happiness if my son is not happy. Rikuo if you're not happy and so is you're Mother and Grandfather. You still have a chance to see her but I won't and I accepted that but Rikuo the pain will only worsen if you keep it inside you for way too long. And five years is very long! How long do you think you can keep up with this entire charade? Remember Tsurara-chan is also experiencing the same pain but because she's a woman it hurts more than yours does. Rikuo listen to what your heart tells you to do and don't think about it anymore do it. Okay!" Wakana said tears welling up her eyes when she talked about her deceased husband.

"O-Okaa-san." Rikuo was shocked to see her mother sobbing and it was a very long time since he last saw her crying which was only at the funeral of his father and he promised that he will never make his mother cry anymore and he failed.

"Rikuo Cheer Up! And Go Get Her!" Wakana said smiling at his son's shocked face

"Okaa-san? Are you telling me to go and fetch her?" Rikuo asked confused

"Rikuo you should ask her hand in marriage if you don't want any guy snatching her away from you now do you?" Nurarihyon suddenly appeared at the corner of the room.

"W-When did you?" Rikuo asked and Wakana giggled

"Since the first word that Wakana said and you made her cry!" Nurarihyon said his fear leaking out of him

"I'm Sorry. Okaa-sama." Rikuo said bowing to Wakana

"Don't Worry. It's just been a long time since I talked about your father." Wakana explained smiling.

"So aren't you leaving yet?" Nurarihyon asked his grandson who only smirked in reply

"Of Course I'm leaving now. After all I'm planning on getting her back by tomorrow." Rikuo replied and smirked

"If you don't get back with her. I won't let you come in the house." Nurarihyon said grinning

"Mmm. Me too. I won't let you eat for a year!" Wakana said smiling but a dark aura surrounding her which freaked out Rikuo and Nurarihyon.

"Goodbye! Mom and you too Old Man!" Rikuo said before leaving the main house.

"Wakana what Rihan once told me was right." Nurarihyon said out of the blue startling Wakana

"Eh? What's that Otou-sama?" Wakana asked curiously.

"He told me once that if you were a Yokai you could probably beat him just by glaring at him. I laughed at first but right after what I witnessed I believe him now!" Nurarihyon laughed while Wakana blushed in embarrassment

Wakana looked at the blue sky and smiled

'_Rihan-sama do you see him? His growing to be more like you. I miss you.' _

When Wakana said those words a gentle wind caressed Wakana's cheek and smiled when she heard words from the wind.

'_I miss you too. Thank you for taking care of our son and I love you.' _Those were the words that she heard and smiled to the blue sky once again knowing who the person who whispered those words to her.

* * *

YEHEY! That is the 10th Chapter of **"New Life Ahead" **

Me: What do you think?

Tsurara: Why do I have little scenes?

Wakana: Arigatou Flames-san!

Me: Eh? What for?

Wakana: For making me hear the sound of his voice once again.

Tsurara and Me: Awww. How Sweet!

Rikuo: What did I miss?

Me: it's your fault you missed it.

T&R: If the chapter is too short blame it on Flames-san!

Me: No Comment

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Misunderstandings leads to Confessions

Ok! This story is reaching its end! But don't worry this is not the last chapter! _**I repeat! Not the last chapter! **_Sorry for the late update!

I would like to thank to the following:

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki- You'll find the answer to your review later. KEEP SUPPORTING NEW LIFE AHEAD!**

**_Vinahz- Hello! Are you still lazy to log in? HAHA~! Yes I do hope that there's a happy ending to this couple. But in this story there is a happy ending Don't Worry!_**

**Neukiri- It's been a long time since I talked to you though. Have you forgotten about me? *cries* JOKE! Don't Worry I understand. Thank you for voting! ^_^**

**_AnimeLuver1885- I saw it! You updated! You updated! Thank You! Thank You! *cries* Thank you for reviewing too. _**

**Nadilicious- Don't Worry you're not a terrible person just remember that My Stories is always open for reviews late or not! Thanks for reviewing!**

Me: This is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Tsurara: What will happen in this chapter?

Me: You have to wait. Haha~!

Tsurara: Fine.

Rikuo: I smell a fight being formed. Anyway! Please Enjoy!

* * *

_***Chest to Chest **_

_**Nose to Nose**_

_**Palm to Palm**_

_**We were always just that close**_

* * *

Wakana was looking at the blue sky a smile gracing her face. Nurarihyon who was looking at her had guessed what she was thinking smiled and thought about his late wife Youhime who left him years ago.

"Wakana, lets go back." Nurarihyon said to his daughter-in-law

"Hai. Otou-sama!" Wakana said cheerfully.

They both went inside both thinking about how Rikuo will get Tsurara back but more importantly about their loved ones who passed away.

They both accepted in their hearts that no matter how much they try to pretend that their fine and they moved on they were just afraid to admit that every night they always mourn about their loved ones and hope to see them once again. But they know that their main focus is the present and not the past and they will continue to love their loved ones who left this world and their loved ones who are still in this world.

* * *

_****I Won't Give Up on us**_

_**Even if the skies gets rough **_

_**I'm giving you all my love **_

_**I'm still looking up**_

* * *

**~~~ Tsurara's POV ~~~**

Tsurara was writing some of the new rules that should be followed by her citizens and she was also thinking about a new name for her kingdom since her aunt Eris who she killed 5 years ago stated a rule that the kingdom shall have no name and would only perish. Tsurara's writing and thinking was stopped when someone knocked at her door.

"Who's there?" Tsurara said politely

"Tora Akiyama, Tsurara-sama." The said guy entered without Tsurara's permission

Tsurara was annoyed and eyed the man in front of him who only smirked at her. Tora Akiyama was a guy with black hair and light brown eyes. He was also one of Tsurara's suitors which she always turns down.

"What are you doing here Akiyama-san?" Tsurara asked politely despite being annoyed.

"I'm here to help my sister to do some work." He replied while walking towards Tsurara who was now standing near the window.

Tora pulled Tsurara in an embrace and turned her around to let her look directly in his eyes that was filled with rage.

"What do you think you-" Tsurara was cut off when Tora placed his lips on hers.

**~~~ End of Tsurara's POV ~~~**

Rikuo arrived at Tsurara's kingdom when the sun is no longer in the sky. He took a peek at her window and what he saw shocked him NO! It hurt him. He saw a guy kissing his Tsurara. He was filled with hatred and rage but he had to control himself since he knows that his NO! He shouldn't call her his anymore. Tsurara was happy with that guy who he hates so much at the moment.

Rikuo went to the garden and decided to give some privacy to the two. Rikuo was silently cursing him when he was walking towards the garden's direction.

Tsurara who sensed someone pushed Tora away and glared at him. Tora who got the message raised his hands. Tsurara was about to go out and follow anyone who she sensed who was strongly familiar to her when Tora said something to her.

"Do you think he'll still accept you after what he saw?" Tora asked smirking

"Y-You planned this didn't you?" Tsurara asked her eyes filling with rage.

"You're slower than I thought. Heh! You're better off without him!" Tora said arrogantly.

"I know he'll understand" Tsurara said tears starting to well up on her eyes.

"What's so good about him anyway?" Tora asked confidently

"He's not a show-off and he never does that to anyone by force." Tsurara said leaving the room in rage.

"Why couldn't I be with you instead?" Tora murmured under his breath his hair covering his eyes while smiling slightly tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

**_***I pray you'll be our eyes and, watch us where we go_**

**_And Help us to be wise in times we don't know_**

**_Let this be our prayer, When we lose our way_**

**_Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace_**

**_To a place where we'll be safe_**

* * *

Tsurara was running all around the kingdom looking for the presence she sensed a while ago. When she ran out of breath from running she went stopped to take a rest at the garden where a similar Sakura tree stood in a middle of it calming everyone who sees it. Tsurara's eyes widened when she saw _**him.**_Tears starting welling up her eyes when she saw _**him**_sitting at the branch of the Sakura tree his face looking distressed about something.

She walked near him but didn't let the tears escape from her eyes. When he glanced down and saw her. She saw pain, rage, and happiness in his eyes. She understood the pain and happiness in his eyes but why will he have rage with it. Just then Tsurara thought of an idea why he had rage in his eyes.

_Did he saw it? Was he the presence I sensed a while ago? _She asked herself

Rikuo gracefully jumped down the tree and walked towards Tsurara. Just when Tsurara was only an inch away from him he was walking away from her? Why?

"W-Why?" Tsurara asked stuttering

"..." He didn't replied

"Why?" Tsurara asked again

"Because... you have someone else now." He finally said

"What? No!" Tsurara said shouting

"I understand have I really left you for that long?" Rikuo asked facing Tsurara who had a sad look on her face

_No You're Wrong! _Tsurara screamed in her mind but she couldn't say anything

"I guess I'm right? I'm so stupid I haven't thought of that." Rikuo smiled bitterly

_Why? Why are you doing this to me? _Tsurara asked him but no words escaped her mouth

"Have a happy life." Rikuo said walking away.

_No! Don't Leave Me Again! _Tsurara yelled but he never turned back

"Y-You're W-Wrong" She said quietly

Rikuo who didn't managed to hear it and kept on walking away from Tsurara.

"BAKA!" Tsurara screamed on the top of her lungs.

Rikuo who heard this flinched and turned around to see Tsurara crying and shaking uncontrollably. He was confused and hurt to see that he made Tsurara cry. He walked towards Tsurara and looked at her crying form. Just when he was about to say something she said something.

"How? How c-could you say that I replaced you and I'm happy with someone else? Do you know how much it hurts when I left you? Do You? I always needed to force myself to be happy all the time even though I wasn't. I forced myself because I didn't want to get married to anyone. Everytime I have suitors I would always say _'No' _Didn't I promised you? That you will always be the only one I love? I never break that promise. But how come? You came here just saying that I should have a happy life without you... I Love You and I always have Rikuo-kun." Tsurara said sobbing between the lines

Rikuo who heard all this widened his eyes and cursed himself for saying all those ridiculous things to her. Rikuo remembered what his mother told him.

_'Remember Tsurara is also experiencing the same pain but because she's a woman it hurts more than yours does' _

"I'm Sorry I said those words. I didn't mean to hurt you Tsurara" Rikuo said while bringing Tsurara to a hug

"I I should be the one saying sorry. I didn't mean to hu-hurt you R-Rikuo-kun" Tsurara said wetting Rikuo's yukata.

"What were you doing with him though?" Rikuo forced himself to ask the question

"It's Not What You Think! I... He... forced me... He did it without permission!" Tsurara cried loudly while telling Rikuo her answer

Rikuo was filled with anger when he heard that the guy only did it without her permission. He wanted to beat him senseless but right now he should take care of Tsurara who hasn't calm down even a bit when he asked the question it only became worse.

"Tsurara. Calm Down. I promise I won't ever leave you again!" Rikuo said while raising Tsurara's head

"P-Promise?" She asked childishly

Rikuo resisted the urge to chuckle when he saw the childish gesture she showed him "I Promise."

Tsurara smiled and Rikuo leaned down and kissed Tsurara.

* * *

_*** California King Bed by Rihanna**_

_**** I won't Give Up by Jason Mraz**_

_***** The Prayer by Jessica Sanchez**_

**_I'm Very Sorry if I updated really late which I really don't think so. Haha~! Here are my reasons for updating late(for future references):_**

**_1. I have Many Homeworks_**

**_2. Voice Lessons_**

**_3. My parents won't let me use the computer_**

**_4. We have a test for the next day._**

**_5. I'm still thinking for a suitable plot_**

**_So here are my reasons if I ever update very late. _**

**So! I would also like to explain my other story entitled "Sakura Blooms in the Dark":**

**Sakura Blooms in the Dark is about Rikuo and a character that I made. The story goes like this. **

**Sakura Noihara and Nura Rikuo are leaders of a clan named Gemmed Clan and Nura Clan. They were bestfriends since children and they were separated. 13 years later they meet and they learned that they study in the same school. When the Nura Gumi was having a meeting the three heirs arrived making the generals of Nura Gumi shake in fear. But who knew that these women are like male versions of The Nura Men. What shocked them the most is Sakura's sweeter than her grandma and mother that swayed both Zen,Rikuo, and Nurarihyon. Who ya' think will win? PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR ANSWERS BY REVIEWING! XD**

**AND THE REST? READ THE STORY HAHA~!**

**OH! and by the way, I would like to make a few things Clear about this story:**

**Nurarihyon is in his young form**

**Nura Rihan is alive**

**Youhime is immortal because of her healing powers (Doesn't make sense?)**

**Gemmed Clan is not a yokai clan its a clan where the leaders are human but have inhuman abilities and their followers are yokai.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW! NEW LIFE AHEAD and SAKURA BLOOMS IN THE DARK! SAYONARA!**_


	12. Happy Endings

ME: Okay for this Chapter! Me and Rikuo-kun in his night form will do the opening!

Rikuo: *Shivers*

ME: Are you nervous?

Rikuo: No!

Me: Then? Just do the reviews!

Rikuo: We would like to thank Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki-chan, pelovely67, and Nadilicious.

Me: Heh? I know why your so scared now!

Rikuo: Eh? What?

Me: Heh? You act so cool but you're actually scared when Nadilicious said "that" in her review and then you started begging me not to make any scenes that you making Tsurara cry!

Rikuo: Please Enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

_**Happy Endings **_

* * *

Just when Tsurara thought she will die because of loss of air Rikuo broke their kiss. Rikuo watched Tsurara panting and smirked when he saw her blush getting worser every second. Rikuo smiled and caressed Tsurara's cheek gaining the attention of Tsurara.

"W-What?" Tsurara asked confused

"I want you to tell me everything." Rikuo said

"Nothing much without you. Y-You?" Tsurara said blushing

"Likewise." Rikuo said while holding Tsurara's hand and raised her head

"Eh? Rikuo-kun?" Tsurara asked her heart beating loudly in her chest.

Rikuo looked at Tsurara's eyes and inhaled once. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Tsurara. I know I've hurt your feelings just a few minutes ago and I know that you leaving and me not even writing a letter to you Really hurts you" Rikuo paused before looking at the stunned Tsurara.

"Tsurara, Will you Marry Me?" Rikuo asked looking at Tsurara confidently

When Tsurara heard those words coming out from his mouth everything around her turned pitch black leaving her and Rikuo alone. Her heart skipped a beat and she was panicking. She was happy, excited, and any other positive feeling that anyone have.

"Tsurara? You don't have to force yo-" He was cut off when he saw Tsurara nod

"I will" Tsurara whispered

"Eh?" Rikuo asked leaning down

Tsurara looked up and was met with crimson eyes. She smiled and gave him a nod. Rikuo who saw this was very happy when he saw her nod. He couldn't help but hug her and kiss her again.

When the two broke the kiss Rikuo looked at Tsurara.

"Tsurara. Leave with me at the Main House again please." Rikuo said pleading

"I…. I Will!" Tsurara said happily

When Tsurara came back with Rikuo inside her kingdom she directly went inside the council room and let Rikuo wait for her outside.

Tsurara came in the room smiling naturally and cheerfully which made the Council very happy since they noticed that their queen was acting very weird for the past years. Just when they was about to ask Tsurara what was making her so happy. Tsurara said something that made their jaws drop.

"I'm Leaving!" Tsurara said cheerfully

"WHAT!" They said simultaneously.

"Why?" Sawako asked her concerned

"I'm getting married!" Tsurara answered not forgetting to smile.

When the Council heard about this they exactly knew who she was talking about only one person could make their queen so happy. _'Nura Rikuo' _They all thought at the same time. They all swore that they will always accept their queen's decision as long as it makes her happy and their kingdom happy too.

"We Accept! But who will look after the kingdom?" They all asked simultaneously

"Who said anything about someone replacing me?" Tsurara asked smiling but a dark aura surrounded her.

"N-No ONE!" They all said

" Don't Worry! When I'm not here I would entrust Sawako with the duties. I'll be here every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Tsurara ended with a smile

When the meeting was over Tsurara ordered Sawako to stay behind

"Sawako-chan. I'm really Sorry if this is probably awkward for you and if the job's to much to handle." Tsurara said flashing and apologetic smile

"Don't Worry! I won't be consumed by power. I'm sorry for my brother's previous actions." Sawako bowed

Tsurara frowned and smiled when she got an idea and started singing a song.

'_Aisareta kioku dake de hito ya wa sashiku nareru ka na…' _Tsurara paused and looked at Sawako and smiled. Sawako looked at Tsurara tears started forming in her eyes. Then Sawako started singing the continuation of the song.

'_Sawagashii machii no naka de surechigau hito mo mienai. Tameiki no kotoba dake ga Anata kara nagarete kuru.' _

Tsurara skipped and started singing the chorus of the song

'_Aisarete Itai, motto motto anata ni. Aisarete Itai, dare ka ja naku, anata ni_

_Kanashiku naru hodo kokyuu ni furetai. Anata o omoi sugiru.'_

Tsurara and Sawako were now hugging each other and tears were now flowing down their cheeks.

"Please Take Care of this Kingdom while I'm gone Sawako." Tsurara said sobbing.

"I will with my life betting on it!" Sawako swore

* * *

_***You know that I'll never doubt ya**_

_**And you know that I think about ya**_

_**And you know I can't live without ya**_

_**I love the way that you smile**_

_**And mabe in just a while**_

_**I can see me walk down the aisle**_

* * *

When Tsurara bid her goodbyes for everyone she left with Rikuo heading to the Main House. When Rikuo saw that the sun was now rising they were already at the gates of Nura Gumi and when he opened the door.

They Yokai looked at the door that was opened and they started running at their master who was alone.

'_They couldn't see me? Rikuo must be hiding me with his fear.' _Tsurara thought.

Rikuo released his fear and revealed Tsurara who was smiling at them holding Rikuo's sleeve tighter. The first one who had the guts to welcome Tsurara was Kejorou who hugged Tsurara tightly.

"Tsurara! I missed you soooo much! Why would you leave uss like thaaaat?" Kejorou asked in tears.

"Ke-Kejorou-chan…. Too tight!" Tsurara gasped and Kejorou loosened her hold on Tsurara and looked at her.

"You're not leaving right?" Kejorou asked.

"What? Leave? NOPE! Even if I want to I don't think he will allow me." Tsurara said in a teasing tone

"Rikuo-sama? Why is Tsurara-chan here?" Kejorou asked and all the yokais nodded in agreement

"Why shouldn't she be? After all were going to get married Next Week on Monday" Rikuo smirked at the sight of seeing Tsurara blush

"Let's Celebrate! Let's Get Drunk!" All the yokais said simultaneously

"No you cannot! It's only sunrise!" Kejorou scolded the Yokai and smiled when she saw Rikuo walking away with a sleeping Tsurara in his hands.

Rikuo laid Tsurara at the futon comfortably and decided to sleep next to her. When he encircled his arm on Tsurara's waist. She snuggled close to him which made Rikuo smile.

Only one thing occupied their sleeping minds _'I can't wait for Monday!'_

* * *

_**The most awaited moment in their lives and special reunions**_

* * *

**Rikuo and Tsurara's Wedding**

The two couple became official husband and wife and Tsurara was very happy and Rikuo kept his cool image as always but everyone knew that he was very excited and happy.

Tsurara was talking to Wakana at the kitchen

"Wakana-san. I'm sorry I was gone for too long." Tsurara said

"Ahhhhh~! That's not what I want you to call me~!" Wakana teased her daughter-in-law

"Eh? Okaa-sama." Tsurara said blushing

"Kyaaa~! Tsurara-chan is sooo cute! No wonder Rikuo fell head over heels for you!" Wakana said excitedly

"Eh? Mmm." Tsurara stood quietly.

"Are you okay?" Wakana asked

"Just thinking about Okaasan and Obaasan." Tsurara said smiling

"It's alright their happy for you too. Tsurara all those encounters that you have made through this years was just a test for you. To test if you are capable of being a ruler and you turned out to be a very good one." Wakana said

"Yeah. I just need to plan my New Life Ahead." Tsurara said.

"New Life Ahead?" Wakana asked confused

"Well, for me these three words means a lot to me! It means that looking back at the past will always make you yearn for it even more and it's a bad thing to do. To me we should only focus at the present. But that doesn't mean we should forget our loved ones right?" Tsurara asked smiling

"Yeah." _'I could fully understand what you're feeling. Rihan-sama where are you? Can't I see you or hold you one last time?' _Wakana followed in her mind tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Wakana was so distracted she didn't notice Tsurara leave the room and a man who was walking towards her.

"Crying over me won't work you know? You should just call my name." A man said teasingly

Wakana noticed that voice and turned only to be met with a man who wore a green-striped yukata and a smirk on his face.

"R-Rihan-sama? H-How? B-but you're dead." Wakana said tears flowing down her cheeks

"I could explain that. I remembered a spell that Setsura once taught me but it could only last for 10 years. I wanted to be with my dear wife again but I think that you deserve it more than I do Wakana." Nurarihyon appeared behind Rihan and left

Rihan walked towards Wakana and enveloped her in a hug and Wakana cried as hard as she could while hugging him.

Rikuo who heard everything smiled and walked towards Tsurara carrying her and tossing her inside their room closing the door and did who knew?

* * *

_**Father and Son moment**_

* * *

**3 Months Later…**

"You're still as old as ever Oyaji! You haven't changed a bit you're still grumpy as ever Haha~!" Rihan teased his father who smoked his pipe and who was at deep thought

'_I should have thought about this before reviving him.' _Nurarihyon thought ignoring Rihan

"Tsurara's pregnant ya' know~!" Rihan said

"Yeah. Your going to be a grandfather." Nurarihyon smirked when he saw his son retreating running towards Wakana.

* * *

_**Sweet Love and Passion is what they will always have for each other **_

* * *

**Tsurara's Labour**

Rikuo was panicking when he saw the amount of blood coming out of Tsurara and fainted the next thing he knew he had the word _'Idiot' _written on his forehead and he was sleeping next to a very tired Tsurara.

He smiled when he saw Tsurara smile and his smirked when he saw the baby in her arms.

"Tsurara. I know you're awake." Rikuo said

"I Hate You!" Tsurara said while smiling at Rikuo

"I Love You too." Rikuo said while smiling at her.

"What's this little guy's name?" Rikuo asked

"Ritsuko." Tsurara said calmly

"Eh? Why?" Rikuo asked curiously

"Ri and ko comes from your name and tsu came from mine." Tsurara explained smiling at Rikuo.

"Tsurara. I Love You" Rikuo said

"I Love You too." Tsurara said smiling

Rikuo kissed his wife passionately and always kept in his mid this special moment of their life when Rihan manages to stay alive for the next ten years and adding an additional member of the Nura Clan. Rikuo loved this woman and swore to protect her until the end of his life.

* * *

_*Perfect Two by Auburn_

**This is the Last Chapter! But don't worry! I'll make and Omake! Yehey! What do you think is it a bad way to end a romantic fic? Tell me what you think! Omake comin' up! I was actually crying because of the revival of Rihan! Rihan x Wakana! Rikuo x Tsurara! Nurarihyon x Youhime I love the three of them! REVIEW**

_**Please take a vote on my profile on what pairing should I do next? **_

_**Wakana x Rihan**_

_**or **_

_**Nurarihyon x Youhime**_

**This is a Rikuo x Tsurara fic. so the two of them first**

**Reminder: You can also vote in your reviews. Don't Forget I repeat DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE! OR ELSE I'LL MAKE A KANA X RIKUO FIC. **


	13. Omake 1: A father and son moment

**Hello! Guys! Like I promised to add one bonus chapter. I'm actually planning on writing a sequel.**

**Let's vote once again! Should I make a sequel for New Life Ahead or not?**

**Here are the results for the votes of the next pairing:**

_**Nura Rihan x Wakana – 4 votes**_

**Nurarihyon x Youhime- 1 vote**

**Nura Rihan x Yamabuki Otome – 1 vote**

_**Since Rihan and Wakana win the votes I wrote a story about them it's also a series! And I sincerely hope that you also read it! It's very, very cute and well CUTE! The title of the story is Story of our Love.**_

_**Kyaaa! Please read it! Please Review this too!**_

* * *

"_**Am I a father?" **_

* * *

"Okaa-sama!" a five year old screamed waking up all the Yokai in the house

Amber eyes shot wide open and woke up finding her husband Nura Rikuo looking annoyed and furious. When Tsurara guessed what he was going to do she hugged him from behind and smiled at him.

"Good morning~! Rikuo-kun!" Tsurara said cheerfully

"Morning" Rikuo said bluntly.

"Eh~! Are you mad at me?" Tsurara said slightly sulking

"Eh? What? No! It's not that. It's just…." Rikuo eyed his son who was playing with Rihan's hair

Tsurara looked at the direction that Rikuo was looking and saw Rihan playing Ritsuko.

"Am I even acting as a father?" Rikuo mumbled.

Tsurara frowned and stood up closing the shoji doors. Looking at Rikuo with a frowning face that later turned into a smile.

"Rikuo-kun. You are good father you're just not showing it." Tsurara said

"Should I be happy to hear that?" Rikuo asked smiling slightly

"Well no. But! If you're a good husband to me. You would also make a good father to Ritsuko." Tsurara said smiling sincerely at Rikuo.

Rikuo who was stunned with what Tsurara said to him slowly recovered and brought Tsurara for a hug.

"R-Rikuo –kun?" Tsurara asked, swearing that he heard Rikuo chuckle

"Thank You." Rikuo said whispering at her ear

"Eh?" Tsurara asked confused

"For being a good wife." Rikuo said before bringing Tsurara in a kiss.

* * *

**_For the first time in their lives the two father and son pair learned to be comfortable with each other_**

* * *

**4 hours later….. **

"Ritsuko! Be good okay~!" Tsurara kissed her son before heading to her _royal duties._

"Otousan. Why does Okaasan still needs to go to her kingdom." Ritsuko asked Rikuo who was looking at the direction his wife left.

"Because she has many duties to do for her people." Rikuo said while gripping Ritsuko's hand.

"Is daddy sad when mommy leaves?" Ritsuko asked innocently

Rikuo was startled with the kid's question. He looked at Ritsuko who was waiting an answer from him and smiled at him. He grew up to be just like him and Tsurara.

He had crimson eyes, blue and black hair, and a smile that looks just a like Tsurara.

"Of course I do." Rikuo said and smiled gently at Ritsuko

"Otousan can I play with you today?" Ritsuko asked

"Eh? Don't you want to play with ojiichan?" Rikuo asked confused

"I don't want to! I want you~!" Ritsuko said childishly

"Did someone tell you to play with me today?" Rikuo asked eyeing Ritsuko.

"A Peaceful winter flake told me." Ritsuko grinned and scratched the back of his head.

Rikuo smiled and played with Ritsuko until dawn. When the two was finished playing Ritsuko fell asleep and Rikuo pat his head before laying him down on the futon.

"O-tou-san~" Ritsuko said cheerfully in his sleep and Rikuo smiled.

"Aishiteru. Ritsuko. Oyasuminasai!" Rikuo said and kissed his son's forehead.

When he went out the room he was welcomed by Tsurara's smiling face.

"I told you that you're a good father. Now don't doubt yourself." Tsurara smiled lovingly.

"Thanks for everything. Tsurara" Rikuo said and carried Tsurara earning a shriek from her

The last thing that anyone from the outside could see was two figures kissing in the dark before everything went black and nothing could be heard outside their doors.

* * *

I'm Sorry! If it's too short but I'm planning on making** 3 bonus chapter**. _Please Review!** Please Read Story of Our Love a Wakana x Rihan pairing **_


	14. Last Chapter

Hello! I decided to update since I don't want any of you to wait which I just did. But I am truly very sorry for not able to update at my earliest of the earliest I can. So here is the next chapter. In this chapter I also included the third Omake!

I'm also planning to make a sequel about this I already made the first chapter!

So Please Enjoy and Please Review!

* * *

**_~~~ THE NURA MEN ~~~_**

* * *

Nura Rihan was calmly observing the Sakura tree that calmed him. Rihan's moment was destroyed when a rock hit him in the head, hissing in pain, Rihan unsheated his swordFahd when he turned back he found his father smirking at him.

"You're too calm. My idiotic son" Nurarihyon said teasing has own son

"And you're still as annoying as ever." Rihan said grinning back at Nurarihyon

"What did you just said? You little brat!" Nurarihyon said

"I said even if you're an old man you're still as annoying as ever!" Rihan said once again smirking at Nurarihyon.

The two was glaring at each other and was getting ready for having a spar, well more like a killing contest.

The two was about to start attacking each other when a wooden sword hit both of them in the head harshly. They hissed in pain and glared at the person who dare try to hit them hard on the head while having their little contest. They turn their heads to the direction where the person who hit their heads and found no other than Nura Rikuo with a smirk on his face.

"Seriously, the two of you act like brats" Rikuo said with a smirk

Rihan and Nurarihyon sat down beside the grinning Rikuo

"So how does it feel to be alive again, Rihan?" Nurarihyon asked his son.

"Feels Good. While I'm still here I want to spend more time with my beloved wife that's for sure." Rihan said proudly.

"I don't even know why I'm here. I'm going." Rikuo said

"Rikuo stay! Let's all talk since I and your father didn't get to spend that much time with you" Nurarihyon said

"Since you married Tsurara that is." Rihan added.

Rikuo hesitated at first and sat down beside his grandfather and father who smirked when they saw Rikuo accept their invitation without fighting them which slightly shocked them.

The three men watched as the Sakura tree gracefully swayed its branches with the calm and soothing wind. The silence was enough to make the three to remember their past with their loved ones.

Nurarihyon was remembering the day that he met and married Youhime and how happy they were when Youhime got pregnant with Rihan.

Rihan was thinking about Yamabuki Otome his first love and also his first wife; When he heard that Yamabuki's body was used as a host for Hagoromo it left scars in his heart, but even all that the only thing that he could think about was the day they met and how happy they were with each other.

Rihan was also thinking about Wakana his present wife. He remembered it all. The day he saved her when she was attacked by a yokai, The days when Wakana would always come with him and his Hyakki' but even when his death arrived it shocked him that the only person that he could picture in his mind was Wakana's smiling face. He knew that he would always remember Wakana's smiling face even in the afterlife.

Rikuo, on the other hand, was thinking about... no other than... Tsurara! The day they met and the first time they talked to each other, the first time they hugged when he was comforting Tsurara, the first time they fought together, their first date, kiss, and everything he ever did with Tsurara. It was coming back flooding his head with memories of Tsurara smiling, crying, and her embarrassed cute face. He knows he won't let go of these memories forever.

A smile appeared on the three Nura's faces and when the wind stopped and the Sakura stopped moving they began talking wit each other.

"So how are the meetings, Rikuo?" Nurarihyon asked

"The same as usual" Rikuo said with a humourless tone.

"What does that mean?" Rihan asked confused at his son's statement.

"Boring" Rikuo said bluntly.

"Ahhhh~!" Nurarihyon and Rihan said at the same time understanding what Rikuo meant by that.

"I remember my first time attending those stupid and boring meetings. I had a hard time sitting Japanese style for three hours and Oyaji here acted as if he was used to it." Rihan shivered at the memory and looked at Nurarihyon who only smoked his pipe.

"That's because I am used to it. You Idiot!" Nurarihyon said calmly but harsh enough to call Rihan an idiot.

Rikuo who was only watching behind the sidelines sweatdropped and watched as his father and grandfather were fighting each other like small kids.

"The two of you act like brats" Rikuo said teasingly and smirked when he saw a vein appear on their heads.

"What did you Say!" Rihan and Nurarihyon both asked while their fear was leaking out of them.

"You heard me." Rikuo said with a smug look on his face

"I don't even know if I should just sit down and watch the two of you kill each other or to join the both of you. But either ways it both sounds fun and definitely not a waste of my time." Nurarihyon said and grinned when he watched Rikuo and Rihan fighting.

**After 3 hours...**

Rihan and Rikuo was panting harshly and ended up sitting under the Sakura tree. The father and son pair was glaring at each other and smiled mischievously when they saw Nurarihyon walking towards them. When Nurarihyon was only a step near them they both disappeared and leaved a dumbfounded Nurarihyon holding a sake bottle.

"Oi! Oyaji!" Rihan called out

Nurarihyon turned around and smiled smugly but that smile turned into a frown when he saw that Rikuo was holding a camera with him and smirked when they showed him the candid shot.

A vein popped on Nurarihyon's head when he saw how he looked like and in a second the camera was gone and was tossed in the pond by Nurarihyon who walked towards Ritsuko who was playing around the masion.

"I hate him." Rihan and Rikuo both said at the same time.

"He acts like a kid." They added and narrowed their eyes on Nurarihyon who was playing with Ritsuko.

"He's stealing my son/grandson away from me." They both added and in a matter of seconds a fan hit their heads.

They turned around and glared at the person who hit their heads and destroyed their thoughts about how to prank Nurarihyon.

But who they both saw made Rihan and Rikuo tense. They saw Tsurara and Wakana smiling at them holding a fan in their hands.

"Hi W-Wakana. What you doing with a fan?" Rihan asked cautiously

"Eh? Ahhh! Because it's hot but it wasn't me who hit you Rihan-san." Wakana said while smiling cutely

"Who?" Rihan asked

"Tsurara-chan, she said that the two of you act more like a brat than Otou-san does." Wakana said

"Why? Isn't it true?" Tsurara asked

"Oh yes it is true. Indeed they act more like brats than I do." Nurarihyon joined in and stood beside Wakana.

"Tsurara, who's side are you really on?" Rikuo asked

A bead of sweat appeared on Tsurara's cheek and just hid behind Wakana.

The others who saw Tsurara's answer to Rikuo's question sweatdropped when they saw her hide behind Wakana.

_'Well, that was comforting... But that hurts a lot!' _Rikuo said sulking slightly at the idea.

"Oh Don't Worry Rikuo-kun. I'm sure Tsurara doesn't mean that." Wakana said smiling sheepishly

"I hope." Rikuo said and went directly to his room.

* * *

_**Childhood friends, Jealousy, and A confession to her friends**_

* * *

"Rikuo-sama! Rikuo-sama! Tsurara! Tsurara-chan!" Kejoro's voice rang in their ears loudly.

Rikuo and Tsurara both turned their heads to the direction the hair yokai was shouting and rushed through the scene without thinking any further. But what they saw wasn't what they were actually expecting. Luckily for them Rikuo was able to hide their presence in time before even one of them take a look at their directions.

They both saw Kiyotsugu, Shima, Maki, Torii, and Kana all talking at the living room. Of course, Rikuo doesn't mind it at all since they all know the truth about his family. But what actually made him nervous, a bit, was that how will they react if they find out that his married with Tsurara for almost three years and that he actually have a family. _'I wonder.' _

Without warning Tsurara ran down the hallways towards Ritsuko who was heading towards the living room.

"Ouch! Okaa~san!" Ritsuko said when Tsurara suddenly dragged him to his room.

This action did not go unnoticed to the others and turned their heads seeing Tsurara and Rikuo suddenly appeared beside her.

"Rikuo-kun!" Maki yelled hugging Rikuo.

Brown orbs watched the scene with mild jealousy _'Now only I had the guts to do that.' _

Kana gulped once and sticked herself to Rikuo's right arm _'Just like when we're still classmates' _Kana thought and smiled.

Not knowing amber eyes watched their every movement and anger was forming in her _'I know I shouldn't feel jealousy since Rikuo-kun's my husband. But I just can't help it' _And with that Tsurara started walking towards the group who was greeting Rikuo.

The group who saw a unfamiliar woman heading their way turned their attention to the person who was in front of them.

"Tsu-Tsurara-chan!"Maki and Torii shouted simultaneously and hugged Tsurara hard making them fall to the ground.

Rikuo who saw this slightly chuckled and pushed Kana away lightly and helped Tsurara up.

"A-Arigato, Rikuo-kun!" Tsurara said

Rikuo smirked when he saw the confused looks on his friend's faces and looked at Tsurara who was smirking _'Ara~! Who knew that my dear Tsurara can smirk as dangerously like that...'_

"A-Ano Rikuo-kun what is Tsurara-chan doing here in your house?" Kana asked _'What the heck is she doing here like this is her own house! I hate her! I always did and always will!' _Kana followed in her mind.

"Eh? Ah~! You mean Tsurara here? Oh! I haven't told you yet have I?" Rikuo said

"Tell what to us?" Kiyotsugu asked standing next to Kana who moved closer to him.

Rikuo smirked and looked at Tsurara who turned her head to the pond

"More or Less why is she here in your house like she owns the place?" Kana asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice _'I wasn't supposed to say that' _

Tsurara who heard the question only got more mad and not taking the tension of the air that filled the room. Tsurara turned to look at Kana's direction and glared at her when she was about to say something.

"Kana-chan, just why-" Tsurara was cut off by a loud yell.

"Otousan~! Okaasan~!" Ritsuko's voice was heard

"Who's that?" Shima said

"N-No One!" Tsurara said stuttering a bit.

Rikuo watched as his wife was trying to entertain their guests and stop them from going anywhere with full amusement. He spotted Ritsuko running to their direction and that made him more amused on what Tsurara was going to do. _'Just one more step'_

"Okaasan!" Ritsuko yelled and hugged Tsurara.

"Eh? Ah~! R-Ritsuko. What are you doing here?" Tsurara said with a smile

Kiyotsugu and the gang was shocked when they heard the kid call Tsurara okaasan which was completely new to them.

"Are~! I wonder who's the father my dear Tsurara." Maki teased Tsurara and smirked when she saw her blush.

When that question was asked Rikuo smirked and Tsurara only blushed furiously.

"Okaasan, Are you sick? Your face is all red." Ritsuko said holding the hem of Tsurara's white furisode.

"Ahahaha! Tsurara! God your so innocent and you already have a son." Maki said teasing Tsurara who was blushing furiously.

"Shu-Shut Up!" Tsurara scolded Maki with a face so red.

"So~ who's the father?" Torii decided to join in the fun.

"Eh? Ahhhh. Eh? Ano... The father... its..." Tsurara said stuttering.

Rikuo who was watching the whole scene decided to save his troubled wife who was having a hard time when Kana suddenly showed up in front of him.

"Kana?" Rikuo looked at Kana

"Rikuo-kun... I want to tell you something for a long time that is, Rikuo-kun, I-" Kana was cut off short when Rikuo put a hand on her shoulders

"Kana-chan, you do not want to complete that sentence believe me."

Rikuo walked towards Tsurara and encircled a hand around her waist. "I'm Sorry but I'm afraid that I need to borrow **my wife.**" with that said he carried Tsurara and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Kyaaa~! They make such a cute couple." Maki and Torii shrieked

Kana and Shima was having a hard time taking in the details and stormed off the house with Maki, Natsumi, and Kiyotsugu chasing them.

"I hate you!" Tsurara said hitting Rikuo's head.

"I Love you too." Rikuo said kissing Tsurara's cheek

"You know your going to have to explain to them and Ritsuko." Tsurara said playing with Rikuo's hair

"Explaining it to Ritsuko will be easy not until he asks questions" Rikuo paused "Explaining it to them will be hard though" Rikuo said and caught Tsurara's hand that was playing with his hair.

"What?" Tsurara asked tilting her head to the side.

"Your such a kid." Rikuo caressed her cheek and kissed Tsurara

_**In their love**_

_**She have learned how to let go**_

_**He learned how to be patient.**_

_**Both of them went through Hardships and Pain.**_

_**But whatever happen they walked forward and looked at the better side of their complicated life.**_

_**To their New Life Ahead!**_


End file.
